Cвобода
by LadyReivin
Summary: New Teams are being created and problems are arising with this new, strange tournament. People that were thought dead are returning to disrupt everyones lives, specially those of the Blitzkrig Boys and the Bladebreakers. TalaOCKai, ReiOC, perhaps more
1. So It Begins

Reivin17: If you have read this story before I highly suggest rereading it. Major changes have been made to it, not only in spelling/grammar wise but to the plot due to inconsistencies and that my original idea had been already used. I have combined chapters because I didn't like their length or content and the title has been changed. This used to be known as **New Team: Demolition Girlz**, but due to the change in plot it has been changed to **свобода.**

I apologize for misspellings and grammar problems now. English is not my first language, it is my second and I learned Queens English, not American English so spellings are different – should I get them correct. I will try my hardest to keep things grammatically correct and the spelling correct. And try and keep events that happened in the show correct, though I have not seen most of G-Revolution and Season 1, only V-Force and that was four years ago, sadly.

Disclaimer: This holds for the whole story because I find it useless to keep typing it every chapter. I own nothing here except for Reivin, she is of my own creation, Tara belongs to daxter2424. Any songs, poems, and books mentioned are not mine unless stated otherwise. If I know who wrote the works I add I will be sure to say who, but some of my favorites, I'm afraid I don't know who did.

**Translations/Pronunciations** – I will post this at the beginning and/or end of every chapter to help you. I will be putting in, when I'm not being lazy, parts of my native tongue, Russian, to help emphasize this story – being as the Blitzkrieg Boys are Russian and all. Much of the Russian will be written in roman lettering so that it is easier for the readers, I may or may not supply the Russian lettering for the word(s).

**Свобода – **Freedom (Russian) - unless I use this in my story I'm not going to put the pronunciation in, because it's a pain to try and type out pronunciations, if you really want to know – email me or ask me in a review and if I get enough I will put it up.

**Reivin** – Spirit of Darkness or Black Spirit (combination of two languages…don't ask) – Pronounced "Raven"

**Romanovski** – A variation of the Royal family's name, Romanov, meaning,

**Da** – Yes (Russian)

**Bal'shoye spaseeba** – Thank you very much (Russian) – pronounced as seen

**Spaseeba** – Thank you or Thanks (Russian) – pronounced as seen

-------

Title: Cвобода

Author: Reivin Romanovski (Reivin17)

Chapter 1: So It Begins

-------

A dark haired girl ran through the apartment building she was living in, tearing it apart while cursing. Finally coming to a stop in the entrance hall she threw the hairbrush she had been using down and grabbed a black messenger bag with a white wolf and some writing in a foreign language on it. Slipping on a pair of black snowboarding boots adorned with metal plateings she ran out to the car parked on the street.

Hastily she put the key in the ignition of the electric blue Dodge Viper and floored the throttle, steering towards the school.

--------

"Class! I am proud to say that we have a new student!" Mrs. Dolyn said to the noisy first period class that sat in front of her. Her mousy blonde hair pulled back in a stress messed bun. "Everyone I want you all to say 'hello' to Miss Reivin Romanovski…" She trailed of realized that the said student was not there.

The popular side of the glass started snickering at the scene the teacher had caused, that made her look rather stupid. Mrs. Dolyn glared at the class – which caused more laughter. Raising her voice to be heard over the ruckus she called out to the back of the room, "Miss Takara, would you please go to the office and see if Miss Romanovski has shown up?"

"Yes ma'am." Came a muttered response from a brown haired girl in the back. Standing, she carefully picked her way down the aisle and to the classroom door. Before she even had a chance to open the door the handle was ripped from her grasp and she was bowled into by a taller body. She fell to the ground with a soft "uf" before looking up to glare at her 'attacker'.

There standing in the door, looking slightly out of breath, was a dark haired girl dressed in a red spaghetti strap shirt that showed a bit of her pale midriff and a pair of black baggy cargo's held up with a spiked belt. She brushed some of her hair out of her face with a gloved hand before speaking. "I'm terribly sorry I'm late, got lost on the drive here."

The girl on the floor snorted in response. She personally saw the other as rude and inconsiderate for knocking her down and then acting like nothing happened. She pushed herself up and brushed off her pants. Throwing a quick glare at the slightly taller girl she stalked back to her seat.

The girl at the door watched silently before turning her attention back to the teacher, whilst walking into the room and closing the door – efficiently cutting off the noise of the hallway.

Mrs. Dolyn blinked at the abruptness of everything happening before she spoke to the class again. "Everyone, this is our transfer student. Would you please introduce yourself the class and tell them a bit about you." She spoke the last sentence softer to the younger girl besides her.

Nodding her head lightly the girl spoke up so that she would be heard over the class. "My name is Reivin Romanovski. I am from Moscow, Russia. I am, presently, here to…learn…about other cultures as a, eh, class project."

Mrs. Dolyn inclined her head before addressing the class, "Well, does anyone have any questions for Miss Romanovski?"

A hand rose from the back of the room. Mrs. Dolyn looked at who the hand belonged to before speaking, "Yes, Tara?"

"Do you beyblade?" The girl from earlier asked.

"Da, I, like most of my fellow…students…am a beyblader." Reivin said, her voice made thick with the heavy Russian accent that held an underlay of another, different, accent.

"Well, since no one else is going to ask some questions I will ask one myself...Reivin do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Dolyn asked.

"Da, I had a younger brother." Reivin said softly before turning her head to look out the window, avoiding everyone's stares.

Sensing that young woman didn't wish to speak on that subject anymore and probably on anything else Mrs. Dolyn told her to sit next to Tara, the girl from earlier. Then addressing the class she spoke again, "Class please turn your books to page 64. Miss Takara, would you please come here."

Tara made her way to the front of the class and stood in front of the teachers desk, waiting. Mrs. Dolyn took off her glasses and looked at the girl in front of her. "Tara, you are one of the better students in the class, in your year for that matter. And it is partially because of this that I want to ask you to do something for me."

Tara looked at her teacher waiting for her to continue. And continue she did.

"I would much appreciate it if you were to show Miss Reivin around and help her when she needs it. I looked over her schedule and you both have the same classes save for you elective, so it would be much easier on the both of you."

Regarding the teacher with slight dislike Tara spoke, "I will do it Mrs. Dolyn." She then turned and returned to her seat, displeased at having to play chauffeur to an inconsiderate, rude, transfer student. She pulled lightly at the hem of her shirt before turning to Reivin. "I'll show you around campus, and if you have any questions just ask." Her voice was clipped.

Reivin looked of from her book and took in the appearance of the other girl. A black and white striped shirt with holes in the shoulders, black pants with yellow stitching, black and white sketchers, a black fingerless glove on her right hand and a white fingerless glove on her left. She also had a silver chain around her neck. Her light brown hair was pulled back in a braid while her bangs fell along the side of her face. Her crystal blue eyes looked through anything; a sliver ring circled her midnight black pupils.

Reivin spoke in a light whisper, making her accent thicker, "I'm sorry about earlier…you know, knocking you over and all."

Tara looked at her before nodding her head. "That's alright, I understand. Its not easy being the new kid with everyone watching you."

Reivin nodded her head lightly. "You don't have to help me, I have a map to my classes."

"No, no. That's alright, I'm fine with helping you. I have nothing to do with my spare time since my two close friends, Elise and Katana, moved away. So I am quite happy to show you around London and school." Tara said as she threw a glare at the teacher who was lecturing the class, but everything she said had a rather prominent perverse second meaning.

"I don't think she even realizes what she is implying!" Tara said as she shuddered before going back the drawing she had been doing. The moment the bell rung, Tara – like everyone else the class save for Reivin – bolted from the room.

Reivin muttered lowly to herself in Russian as she gathered her things and walked towards her locker, only to look up in shock when she saw Tara standing next to it.

"How the hell did you know where my locker is?" Reivin said as she arched her brow in question at the other girl.

"I saw the number written on your binder, plus mine is right next to yours." Tara shrugged as she waited for Reivin to gather the supplies for their next class.

Grabbing the key to her P.E. locker Reivin smiled lightly at Tara in thanks before they walked of to class together…

-------

**Several Months Later**

In that months that had passed. Tara and Reivin had become close friends. During that time, Reivin had also been challenging people within the school and surrounding areas to beybattles, and hurting many people's spirits with their gruesome losses.

-------

As the bell rung to start the school day, Reivin stood in front of Mrs. Dolyn's desk waiting for the woman to address her. Turning to the dark haired girl Mrs. Dolyn spoke in an undertone so as not to be heard by the class. "I just received a letter from the Director of your school. He asks if you have found anyone to go with you to Japan. For what reasons, he does not state. Have you?"

"Da, Mrs., Dolyn. Tara will be going with me when I leave." Reivin replied lightly to the teacher, surprised at how soon the letter had come. "I'm not sure when we are leaving, unless the letter says that is."

Mrs. Dolyn looked down at the letter she had in her hand a looked over the slanted, finely written words. "It says here you will receive a call via your cell phone when the time comes." Mrs. Dolyn set the paper down and looked up into the blood red eyes of the girl in front of her. She blinked in surprise as she noticed for the first time the ring of gold that circled the girls' pupil before spreading lightly into the iris, before blending in with the red.

Reivin nodded her head lightly as she picked up her messenger back and returned to her seat. Mrs. Dolyn turned back to the black board and started to write Plane Trigonometry problems on the board for the class to do.

------

Half way through class the song "The Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace came from the back of the room. Hastily the owner of the cell opened it and walked out quickly to take the call. A few minutes later Reivin re-entered the room. "Mrs. Dolyn, I am afraid that that was Tara and mines ride to the air port. We must depart now for he is waiting outside." Reivin said as she went a picked up her bag and stuffed her belongings in it and waited for Tara.

Mrs. Dolyn nodded her head sadly. "I truly wish that neither of you had to go. But be as it may, be safe girls." She said lightly to their departing backs before returning to teaching the class.

Reivin and Tara walked outside of the double doors that lead into the school to see a black limo with a strange symbol that had the letters **И Ш Щ М Щ Д Е** ((A/n the meaning of these letters will become evident later on)) written underneath of it. Reivin opened the door and slid into the back seat, and waited for Tara to get in and close the door. The window that separated them from the driver cracked slightly and a male voice spoke out, heavily accented.

"Are you ready to depart?"

"Da, bal'shoye spaseeba." Reivin replied lightly before the window rolled back up, they never saw the face of the driver.

"Tara, I'm sorry that we had to leave so abruptly. Evidently there have been some changes in the original plans and everything has been set ahead by a few weeks and seeing as I need to make a stop in China before we go to Japan we had to leave a bit early." Reivin said as she pulled her beyblade out of her pocket. The black colour of the blade blending in with her gloves while the red attack ring and the green and light blue stitching stood out like a sore thumb, as did the bit chip.

"It's all right. My mother is too preoccupied with my sister to realize that I'm there. When I told her that I was going away for an unknown about of time she just said, "fine do what ya want, I don't care...Hey did you hear? Sámi got accepted into S.E. today!" Grrr! I swear to Ra! Does she even realize that S.E. is Special Ed?! I swear to Ra that if I have to listen to her talk about my 'lil' 'perfect' sister I will kill myself and her by cutting our hearts out with plastic spoons!" Tara changed her voice to imitate her mother, including the woman's beach girl accent, so much different that Tara's British one.

The window cracked once again before the voice spoke. "We are here. Boris told me to tell you that you will be meeting with everyone first thing when you come to Japan."

"Spaseeba. Please don't tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ as to where I am going before Japan. Reivin said as she prepared to exit the limo.

"Da, I won't tell." The voice said before the car pulled away.

Reivin watched before she followed Tara into the airport, their belongings already being at the locations needed.

-------

Reivin17: Well this is the revised version of the first two chapters. I hope you like these better than the previous ones. Please review, any thoughts and/or ideas and even creative criticism are welcome. This was six pages in Microsoft Word 2003 with Times New Roman and 12 point font. Thank you. – Reivin


	2. Going to China and meeting the Blitzkrie

**Yeb Vas** – Fuck You (Russian) – pronounced as seen

---------

Title: Cвобода

Author: Reivin Romanovski

Chapter 2 – Going to China and meeting the Blitzkriegs

-------

"Passengers, please buckle your seat belts. We will be landing son." The Flight Attendant spoke into the intercom at the head of the cabin, speaking crisp, clear Chinese.

"…Reivin? What…did she just say?" Tara whispered to the girl besides her that was putting her laptop away

"She said that we are going to crash." Reivin muttered as she put the bag away and buckled her seat belt..

"Oh Mighty Ra! Save me!" Tara exclaimed as she looked toward the roof the plane, freaking.

Reivin rolled her eyes at the antics of her companion. "I was being sarcastic. She said put your seat belts on we are going to be landing soon."

"Oh, right. I knew that." Tara managed to say around a nervous giggle while buckling her seat belt. This only caused Reivin to roll her eyes again in exasperation for the situation.

--------

"So why are we in China when the team is in Japan?" Tara asked as she walked alongside Reivin. Reivin had her black messenger back slung at her side with the few things she would need in it, while Tara had a black square bag with blue stitching, buckles, clasps and other odd things on it, over her shoulders.

Reivin tried to hail a taxi. "There are a few things I wanted to check out, regarding some of the competing bladers." She said, while failing to get a taxi.

"But isn't that cheating? I mean you are looking things up abut the bladers that isn't easily found." Tara said as she watched yet another possible ride zoom past them.

"No it is nothing like that! I was looking at the list of competing members and their team names and one of the teams caught my attention. I just want to see if it is really who I think it is and check out some things I was told a few years back." Reivin explained as she finally go a ride for them.

"Where do you wish to go?" the driver asked in Chinese.

"Tiger Mountains" Reivin replied shortly as she set her bag on her knees.

"You do know that it is impossible to go into those mountains, don't you?" The driver asked again as he drove off towards some tall, shadowed mountains in the distance.

"It is not impossibility. There is a village there and I know my way around." Reivin retorted, before muttering under her breath, "or at least I did…"

---------

"We are here. Do you wish for me to wait for your return?" the driver said as he stopped the vehicle at the end of a road that stopped just in front of the mountains.

"No. Come back here tomorrow at about noon. We will be here. If we are not here yet wait until I either call or come." Reivin stated, as she got out of the car with Tara close behind.

"Why are we here without a driver and without food, books, or anything but our beyblades and person and a bare few other things?" Tara asked as she looked around her at the trees that covered the entire mountains.

Reivin started to walk into the forest, "We don't need him, and what we have on us is all we will need with us." Her heavy boots made small thudding sounds as they came in contact with the ground.

---------

After about an hour of hiking they came to a large rock cliff that stood in their way. Tara looked up at it perplexed while Reivin started to walk around looking at the ground.

"Hey, Reivin, do you think we took a wrong turn back at the one big tree?" She asked, sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Hm? Oh, no no. This is right where we want to be, actually." Reivin said as she continued to scower the ground.

"Well, that is fine and dandy, but how the hell are we supposed to get from this side to the other? Hm? Smart one?" Tara grumbled as she looked at the rock estimating it to be about 120 feet tall. And Ra knows how wide.

"Just look for a funny rock that has three scratch marks on it." Reivin said, not even bothering to look up. Tara stared at her weirdly before she too started to search.

It was a few minutes of silence before Tara spoke "Is this it?" Tara asked as she bent down to pick it up.

"TARA! NO DON'T..."

"Aaaahhhh!"

"...pick it up..." Reivin muttered the last part as Tara fell into a pit that opened right where she had been standing. A sweat drop slipped down the back of Reivin's head as she walked over to be the whole had just closed. She knelt down and pulled on the stone, sliding down the shoot that opened beneath her.

" I told you not to pick it up." Reivin told the glaring girl when she got the the end of the shoot. Her hair and cloths just as rumpled at Tara's.

"You could have said that before I picked it up, you know!" Tara muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever...At least you didn't land on your beyblade." Reivin grumbled as she winced and pulled her black blade out of her pocket.

"That is what you get for putting it you back pocket." Tara answered smartly.

"Yeb Vas!"

"Oh-kay…? I have no clue what you just said..." Tara blinked as she started to walk down the tunnel ahead of Reivin, it only being wide enough for one person to walk at a time.

"Tara I am going to worn you now...At the end of this tunnel is a drop off. I cannot guarantee that the path that used to be there is till there. It has been well over eleven years since I was last here." Reivin stated as Tara walked ahead of her.

"WHAT?! You mean to say that you lead us here on an eleven-something-year-old memory?! We could have gotten lost or died!" Tara screeched as she turned around to look at the older girl.

Reivin dead panned at the yells, while wincing at the volume. "Well, if I had told you earlier would you be here? Even if my memory hadn't been right there are ways we could've gotten help."

They continued walking through the tunnel, mostly in silence save for the occasional mutter or hum of a song. The cave had a light, airy scent – with an underlay that suggested that it had not been used in many years. Finally the exit came in sight.

"Oh! Wow! Who would have thought that all of this would be inside of these cliffs." Tara admired as she looked around the secured valley below. Nestled in the valley floor, near the center, was a small village that consisted of buildings found mostly in older cultural areas of china. Surrounding the village was dense forests, consisting of pine and leaf trees. A small river, not much larger than a creek though deeper, ran the length of the valley, winding its way like a snake.

"Yeah, well, it looks like we are going to have to jump down to the valley floor. The path that used to be here is gone." Reivin muttered as she looked down the side of the cliff.

"WHAT?! Are you nuts or something? That is at least a sixty foot drop!" Tara fearfully looked down the face of the cliff before backing up, she really did not want to go down that way.

"Well, they say cats and wolves always land on their feet so I shouldn't have to much of a problem and I guess we shall find out if fox's also land on their feet." Reivin smirked at the other girl as she walked to the edge and crouched down at it, looking at the ground below them.

"I-I…well….I would…really don't want to find that out this way." Tara whispered just as Reivin jumped off the ledge. She watched as the other girl flew down the cliff side like a swimmer jumping off the high board. She flipped over and landed on her feet in a crouching position before looking up with a smile on her face.

"Tara just jump! If it looks like you aren't going to land correctly I will catch you." Reivin yelled back up the cliff to the kitsune-jin ((a/n is there such a thing? I know that there are neko-jin's (cat-people) but is there such a thing as kitune-jin (fox-people)?)).

"Thank Ra I decided not to wear a skirt today." Tara mumbled before leaping off the ledge. "I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die..." She recited all the way down. Her arms and legs flailed around her partially by the force of the air pressing against them. She closed her eyes in fear, opening just in time to flip over and land in a similar position to Reivin, though a little less steady.

"See! That wasn't so bad now was it?" Reivin chortled as she stood up picked up her previously discarded messenger bag.

"That comes from the person who lands like a cat..." Tara mumbled as she brushed her black pants off and picked up her bag also, throwing an occasional glare at Reivin.

Reivin overall ignored the glares coming from her friend as she started to make her way through the underbrush. If there was anytime, save for when she was bladeing, that Reivin as happy she wore gloves it would be now, they saved her hands from the abuse of the bushes.

Tara was quickly growing bored with the activity and started to hum to herself while she read Artemis Fowl: The Lost Colony. She was so engrossed in the activities of Artemis, Butler, Holly and the rest of the crew that she hadn't realized that Reivin had stopped. She into the other girl, looking up startled. "Why did..?"

Reivin raised her hand silently, making a silencing motion with it before pointing forward and motioning to her ear.

Tara stopped and concentrated on listening to the land around them. Strangely it was devoid of the natural sounds of nature. Instead a steady whirring sound could be heard. A sound Tara had heard plenty of times. A spinning beyblade.

Both girls jumped out of the way as a light blue blade spun their way, the attack ring catching part of their pants and shoes as it went by. Tara gapped at the blade before following the trail it had left back to its owner, Reivin doing the same thing. On the other end was a rather old woman. She wore a traditional old style Chinese outfit in blue and orange. Her white gray hair was pulled into a bun at the base of her neck with two strands looping from her part to be tucked carefully into the sides of the bun. ((A/N Think of the Katara's grandmother from Avatar: The Last Airbender)) Her face was heavily wrinkled, showing her age, and she could barely open her eyes.

Tara stared at the old woman in aghast. She couldn't believe this small wrinkled woman had actually launched the blade, AND with the primitive launcher she held in her hands. Reivin stood besides Tara blinking rapidly, like she was trying to believe what she was seeing. Before she spoke timidly. "El…Elder…Chan?"

A smile that threatened to crack the old woman's face spread quickly, lighting up her whole face. The beyblade spun back to her, and she caught it lightly before stepping forward, towards Reivin and Tara. "Be that you, young Reivin?"

Reivin smiled lightly and bowed to the Elder. "Hai, Elder Chan. It is I." She stood up just in time to be pulled into a friendly embrace by the old patron.

Elder Chan pulled back and placed her hands on Reivin's shoulders and looked her up and down. "My, how time has passed since you last stepped within my sight. How long has it been, dear? And why the sudden return? You look well, might I add, and beautiful. You look a lot like your mother."

"It has been nearly twelve years since I…left. And as to my sudden return…I well…I had some questions." Reivin said as she turned her head to the side, avoiding the Elders golden orbs."

Elder Chan inclined her head before urging her to continue with her explanation.

Reivin gave a light shuddering breath, nearly unnoticeable before she spoke again. "I was reading the list of whom was entered at this coming tournament and I…well…I noticed that White Tiger X was entered. It doesn't make sense though! When I was in Russia in inquired about the village and everyone there and was told that everyone was killed when the cliffs collapsed on the village. They said that the sound of the cliffs collapsing was heard in Beijing…and yet there on the roster sheet was the team name and the symbol of the village…and the village is whole…how?" She turned her head to watch Tara as she looked up at the fruit one of the trees was full of. She turned her head back to Elder Chan in when her wheezing voice sounded.

"Part of the cliff did fall, the effect destroyed part of the village. In fact it was the part that your family, you, and the rest of the White Tigers lived in…Lee's little brother was the only casualty. Lee, and your brother where both hurt but it was nothing to terribly bad only some scratches that left scars." Elder Chan said as she started to walk towards where the waterfall resided.

Reivin turned back to where Tara had started to climb the tree. "I wouldn't eat those if I were you Tara. They are poisonous." She called up to the other girl. And watched the change of emotions in Tara face from disgust to annoyance to plain anger as she climbed down and walked over to Reivin.

Tara glared at Reivin as they followed Elder Chan and hissed at her, "You thought it was funny that I was climbing for poisonous fruit didn't you?!"

"Yes, actually! Though it was probably more hilarious when Lee was climbing that very tree. For a cat he had some poor since of climbing. I can't wait to tell him that he was out climbed. And by a fox too!" Reivin snickered, at the expense of her friends dignity.

Tara huffed in irritation. "You know it would help if you told me who this Lee person is! I heard you and that lady talking about him, but I have no clue who he is."

"You will find out who Lee is soon. And if he isn't here, well he will be at the tournament. Along with Kevin, Gary, Mariah, and...Rei." The last name came as a hushed whisper.

---------

They spent three days at the village, but the people that Reivin had mentioned were not there, they had left a few days before the girls had shown up.

---------

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"No, for the love of Set! Tara, will you shut up!?" Reivin snapped at the dark haired girl sitting a crossed from her on the plane.

Tara just huffed and crossed her arms and looked away in annoyance.

---------

**Five minutes later...**

**---------**

"Are we there yet?"

"Gaaaaaa...ah!"

--------

"Flight 626 will be landing in 6 minutes." A voice said over the intercom of the Kyoto airport.

"Good then we can get out of this retched place." A red haired teen growled as he glared at yet another person who bumped into him.

"Oh lighten up Valkov. You are too tense." A short purple haired teen said.

"Go find some tables away from everyone."

"Whatever"

**---------**

"Tara can you please hurry up? I'm sure that who ever was sent to pick us up is waiting!" Reivin said as she stood on the other side of the inspection bay.

"It's not my fault that they want to check all my books for stuff!" Tara whined.

"That's your own damn fault for dragging **FOUR **BAGS FULL! You have more books than I do cloths!" Reivin snarled as she turned and walked away from the younger girl.

"Reivin! Wait up!" Tara yelled as soon as she got out of the customs. Upon not seeing her companion she started for the nearest exit. She didn't get too far before she was stopped by a voice.

"I didn't go anywhere, Tara. Just wanted to get away from all the crowds. Being around that many people is nauseating after awhile. Just a _bit _claustrophobic." Reivin said calmly from the shadowed nook she had found to lean against, hidden in the shadows from all the traveling people.

"Oh…well you could have told me that." Tara grumbled. "

"Where are they?" The redhead grounded out. His patience, what little there was, was nearly depleted.

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Mr. All-High-And-Mighty." A bodiless voice sounded softly from behind him. The redhead whirled around looking for the culprit, a deep angry scowl on his face.

Reivin stepped forward. Her black hair was slightly messy from all the frustration she had been through. Tara stood next to her with her many bags of books laying at her feet. She stared at the group of boys that stood in front of them. Her blue eyes took them in. A tall boy off about nineteen that had blood red hair that seemed to form wings on his head; he had pale blue eyes and wore an orange and white jumpsuit. Next to him was a male about half a head taller with pale lavender hair and pale green eyes; he wore baggy pants and a jacket over a yellow shirt that was a bit to short for his upper body and had fur on the top collar. Sitting at a table behind them was a burly blonde who wore a similar outfit to the lavender haired boy, just minus the fur; he also had a green band that went around his forehead and protected his ears.

The redhead glared at Reivin, and surly if looks could kill she would have been dead. "Took you long enough half-breed." He snarled.

"Whatever." Reivin tossed as she looked at everyone else. Her eyebrow was twitching a little bit though. She almost immediately noticed that someone was missing. "Hey, where is banana nose?" She asked the albino male raising an eyebrow.

"Tala sent him off to get us some food and he has yet to return." His reply was curt and yet cut off. His eyes were cold and uncaring like.

Tara stared at him. She leaned over to Reivin and spoke in a hushed tone; her eyes never leaving the lavender haired boy. "That voice…isn't that the guy that drove us back in England?"

"Hai." Reivin replied. "But don't let any of them know about that. I don't think he was supposed too." Reivin whispered the last part to the other girl. Her eyes staring at the lavender haired boy as he walked over to the blonde and sat down. He closed his eyes and slipped into a facade of not caring. '_He has changed over the years. And I still don't know what happened to all of them. I know what happened to _**me **_but I don't know what is wrong with them.'_

Tara looked at the boys with weary eyes. '_I don't trust them. I just get some really bad feelings of them, specially the red head and the one with lavender hair.' _Tara looked back at Reivin, "I thought you said that there would be food...and a quite place." She stated with her right eyebrow raised. She stared at the older girl. In the presence of these boys she seemed different, somehow, she just didn't know what. Something had changed, she could sense it. '_I must be going mental, she is just as she always is.'_ Tara mentally shrugged the insecurity off as just her being paranoid.

"Guys! I got the food are they here ye..."

Tara was slightly startled by the voice behind her yelling. She turned around to yell at the person only to not see anyone. Her eyebrows shot up as she glanced around. Reivin snickered next to her. Tara turned her head. Her expression clearly saying 'What?'. Reivin smirked and shook her head. Reivin was looking toward the floor. Tara followed her gaze. There, right in front of her, was a short boy with red eyes and dark purple hair. His nose was rather prominent. '_Russian's are really weird. Purple hair, red eyes, purple eyes...I don't think I've seen anything this weird outside of a Carnival...and this dude could really use to get some surgery done on that nose...its HUGE!'_

"Would you stop staring at me like I am some animal in a zoo from outer space!" The boy yelled, though it sounded more like a squeak. Reivin shook her head. "Tara, I would like you to meet the youngest member of the Blitzkrieg Boyz, Ian Papov. And everyone else for that matter. The red head is Tala Valkov. The silent blonde is Spencer Petrov. And the moody albino is Bryan Kuznetsov." Reivin said dryly as she looked at the other girl.

Tara nodded to the boys. She was slightly uncomfortable about that fact that she seemed small and skinny next to them, even next to Reivin. '_Who am I kidding? Reivin trains day in and day out in martial arts, blading, and ra knows what else. But these guys...they look like they are muscle dudes or something.'_ She eyed to smallest member for a second before the scent of ramen reached her nose. She looked in his hands, and there was three steaming bowls of ramen from the near by ramen stand. She grabbed one before anyone could object and walked over to an empty seat, which happened to be at the table next to Bryan and Spencer's. She pulled out a book on Egyptian games and started to read while she ate.

Reivin watched her friend with an amused look on her face. "Some things just don't change, no matter where you are." She muttered before she turned to the boys. "I see that you all are well. Unless you have some reason to detain me I'm going to eat also." She said. Her left eyebrow raised in question as she looked at Tala. He didn't answer, just merely stared. Reivin's inquisitive look soon turned to a glare at that cold shoulder she was getting from the older boy.

"Humph!" Reivin grabbed a bowl of ramen and some soy sauce and jumped up on the water fountain behind everyone to eat. Her eyes taking in everything.

Tala grabbed the other bowl of ramen, not minding Ian's whines that he wanted it, and walked over to the table that his team mates where sitting at and started to eat. A feeling of unrest was on his conscious. Something wasn't right with this situation. But what side had the wrong? Him and his teammates, or the girl who he is supposed to 'know' and the new girl.

Reivin watched Tara eat and read her book like the world would end if she didn't. Upon reassuring herself that everything was all right she switched her eyes to the Blitzkrieg Boyz. She analyzed them against what she knew of them. Bryan had been a loving carefree boy, but what she saw was not Bryan. His movements and behavior where almost like they had been programmed into him, like he had not soul, conscious, or will of his own. Spencer seemed to be much like when he was younger. Silent and calculating, but slightly protective of the other boys. Ian was defiantly the same. Loud, and always making a fuss over nothing. But Tala was the one that seemed completely off. When they were younger he had been always smiling and joking around. He loved to pull jokes on people. When he was young he could never keep his mouth shut, weather he had anything important to say or not. But the teen in front of her wasn't any of those. He was still and silent. He didn't do anything unless it was necessary. And his eyes, eyes that used to be a bright blue that where always laughing, where pale. They seemed almost paler than Bryan's. And dead. Everything about him is dead; there is no life, no laughter, no Tala.

"I don't like this. Everything is off. This isn't a team, this is more like...like robots." She whispered before glancing at Tara again. The other girl seemed clueless to the musings of her friend, or the silent glare she was receiving from the Air blader. The only thing at that moment that seemed to matter to her was the ramen in front of her and the book. "She has much to learn. Her blading skills are good, better than all the other dolts at that school, but I don't know if it is enough to improve the team. Her will isn't into it enough. Her blade is made for good defense and a moderate attack, but it still lacks the power that BIOVOLTs and the Tiger's sacred beasts. Something is off in her performance. If I could target that and use it then maybe her skills will improve." Reivin muttered before taking another bite of her ramen. She didn't even taste it.

Reivin finished her ramen off quickly and tossed the empty container across the fountain into a near by trashcan. She glanced once again at Tara to make sure that everything was all right before she pulled out her blade. The black blade glowed an eerie black red. Then in her minds eye she was a large white wolf. There was silver diamond shaped marking around the eyes. But it was the eyes that drew the most attention. They where a solid blood red, no pupil, and now whites, just red. The wolf threw its head back and let out a mournful cry.

'**_I know D'Aniu, I know. I sense it too. Tala isn't that only one that has changed, I sensed a change in Wolborg too. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it._** '

The wolf looked at her mistress. The girl who she had watched over for many years now. The wolf bowed its head and shook its white coat. In her mind Reivin heard the wolf speak.

'**Mistress, it is more than the simple change of age. This change is unnatural. You must beware. Young Fox is very vulnerable to anything from them. You must watch her.'**

Reivin's eyes glanced at Tara once again to make sure that the girl was all right.

'**_I know D'Aniu. Have you been able to talk to Wolborg or any of the other bitbeasts?'_**

The mental conversation between mistress and bitbeast quickly changed subjects. Reivin's eyes glanced at each boy. Taking in their posture and noting where they had their beyblade's stashed.

'**No. There is a thick wall of darkness surrounding them.'**

When Reivin heard her bitbeast say that her eyebrows shot up. Darkness? How could that be?

'_**D'Aniu, that makes no sense. Wolborg, Tala's bitbeast, is an ice element. Falborg, Bryan's, is air. Seaborg, Spencer's, is water. And Wyborg, Ian's, is earth. None of them control darkness. You do D'Aniu. It is one of **your** elements. The only other bitbeast that I know off that controls darkness is Black Dranzer...but he was destroyed in the fire.'**_

'**I know Mistress. But even I couldn't get through this. It was different. Not like Black Dranzer...and not like the Abbess. This was pure evil. I will continue to try and contact them and get throw the veil if you wish me to Mistress.'**

'**_Yes, D'Aniu, try and contact the BitBeasts. I will try and figure out what is wrong with the boys. And see if you can find out from Tara's bitbeast what is wrong with her. She seems like she isn't put all her effort into blading.'_** D'Aniu nodded her head before retreating from Reivin's mind vision. The bit flashed once more before going dormant. Reivin ran her thumb over that attack ring ideally as she reflected on what she had just said and heard. Everything was painfully off. First the boys are different and distant, and now this. What had happened in her absence?

Reivin was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't see or sense Tala's eyes on her. His blank almost unseeing eyes. '_I feel like I know this person. But that is nonsense. I know no one other than my 'team mates'. Boris would have told me when I woke up other wise.'_ Tala started to analyze the younger girl. Taking in her cloths. A black 3/4-sleeve shirt. She had on a pair of extremely baggy black cargo pants, the suspender like straps hanging at her sides, criss-crossing in the back. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands, they were much like his. A metal plate on the back of the hand and on the fingers.

Tara looked up from her book. She saw Reivin sitting on the fountain messing with her blade. '_How the hell did she get up there without getting wet?'_ Tara shrugged it off as one of the weird things off her friend. She looked at the Blitzkrieg Boyz. Bryan was sitting with his arms still folded over his chest. Spencer was listening to Ian, who was chattering away. Her blue eyes glanced at the red head. He was glaring at Reivin, who seemed clueless to the fact. "Why would he be glaring at her? He has barely said anything since we got here...and even that was sarcastic. Reivin gave me the impression that he was a joyous jokester, but what I see just scares me." She whispered before putting her book into her bag and threw out the ramen container. She walked over to the fountain. "Reivin-san! Are you going to stay up there like a statue for ever or are you going to come down so we can go?" Tara yelled up to the stoic girl.

Reivin snapped out of her musings when she heard Tara yelling. "Yeah, just a minute." She called back before she placed her blade back in her pocket. She stood up, her snow boots seeming weird and out of place against the white marble of the statue she was standing on. She carefully leapt over the water and Tala's table so as to not hit anyone. She landed in a crouching position.

Tara watched this all in awe. It was completely inhuman for anyone to be able to do that. She glanced at the boys to see if they where acting strange about it but Spencer and Ian were still talking and Bryan had merely watched her land before closing his eyes again. Tala was now staring at nothing. '_Okay, so a girl just defies several laws, including Newton's law of gravity, and they take it like it's something they see everyday. This is really weird.'_

Tara walked over to Reivin. "That was mighty interesting. Could you teach me to do that?" She smiled at the other girl. Reivin turned her eyes to Tara, red-gold meet blue-silver. "If ya want. Not saying it would be easy. But you need to improve your blading skills before I teach ya that though." She slurred out. Tara looked at her weird. She talked as if she was drunk and yet everything suggested that she was just fine. Tara quickly realized that Ian and Spencer where now quite.

"Reiv Reiv! Are you alright?" Ian said as he looked at the girl. She seemed to sway slightly in spot. And her speech was far from the confident talk she had been using. "I'm fine." She said before walking over to her bags. She rustled around for something before she sat down. She looked at everyone with her eyebrow raised in question. "Are we going to go? Or are we going to hang out here and wait for the tournament to come to us." She said. Tala stood up at her words and nodded to his team. They all stood up and grabbed bags, this left Tara and Reivin with two bags each.

As they where walking toward a black car with the BioVolt logo on the door Reivin abruptly stopped. She had been oddly quite during the walk. Ian had started to chatter to Tara about some new chemical he discovered and that it made this rock of his bubble and fizz, Bryan and Spencer where having a quite conversation and Tala just walked ahead of them. Tara looked back at her friend when she realized she wasn't with them.

"Hey Reivin! Are you coming?" She called.

Reivin just stood there, her eyes glazed over. She slowly started to sway as if a great wind was wracking her body. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

Tara ran over to Reivin and stood in front of her. The other girl stood there in a silent scream. Her body started to twitch. Tara reached out her hand to touch her but before she could get her hand near the other girl Spencer closed his larger gloved hand over her small one. He silently shook his head no. "But...we need to help her." Tara strangled out as she looked back at the convulsing girl. Spencer just shook his head no again.

Tara turned her head back to Reivin and watched in horror as dark black red blood started to bubble out of the girls' mouth. Tala walked up to them, the bags abandon back by the car. Ian stood next to Reivin and watched, not knowing what to do. Bryan seemed to be having a battle with himself. Reivin's eyes slowly rolled back so that all Tara could see was the whites of her eyes. Reivin's head snapped from side to side, and her body was twitching madly, but she was still standing on her feet. Finally a strangled word came out, along with more blood, "Help". As soon as she said that her body collapsed into a heap next to the bags.

Tara then realized that there was a cut on her shoulder that was also leaking blood. But it hadn't been there a few moments ago. Then she saw another cut appear on Reivin's cheek. It was like an invisible force was hurting her. Tara watched in paralyzed horror as more cuts appeared on the other girl.

As a rather deep appeared on Reivin's stomach she blacked out. The last thing she saw before her world went black was Reivin's cut body laying in a puddle of blood.

--------

Well this is the second chapter. Its actually a condesion of what used to be the third and fourth chapters, but yea. Anywho! I decided to leave this at a cliffhanger just because I'm EVIL! HAHA! I'm working on the next chapter(s) at the moment and unless my muse decides to pull another One Shot out of me I will have the next one up rather soon…I hope. We will see…


	3. New Problems, Short Tempers, & Surprises

Title: Cвобода

By: Reivin Romanovski (Reivin17)

Chapter 3: New Problems, Short Tempers, & Surprises

--------

Tara started to come out of the dream she had been having slowly. _'It was just a dream. The whole damn thing. I'm going to wake up on the plane sitting next to Reivin and we will be approaching the Kyoto Air Port._' Tara slowly opened her eyes and saw nothing but a blinding light that caused her to snap her eyes shut right away. She then became aware of the noises around her. A constant annoying beep, the low hum of machinery.

She opened her eyes slowly again, this time they adjusted to the bright light. She noticed that she was in a hospital bed. A woman in her late thirties was walking around the room with a clipboard in her hand checking various machines. Her dark eyes noticed that Tara was awake. "Hullo dear. How are you feeling?" She asked in a kind motherly voice.

"Where am I? Where's Reivin? And the Blitzkrieg Boyz?" Tara said in a hoarse whisper, her throat sore.

"You are at Kyoto General Hospital. The Blitzkrieg's are outside talking to Mr. Dickenson of the BBA right now." The nurse said as she checked the IV and injected a clear serum into the tube leading to Tara's arm.

"Alright. You've answered two of my three questions. Where the hell is Reivin?" Tara repeated herself again. Wanting to know where the older girl was.

"Reivin? I thought you were talking about a bird. Is this a person?" The nurse said in an air of complete stupidity. She looked at her clipboard consulting as to who the guardian of this girl was and whom she came in with.

Just when Tara was going to snip at the nurse for being stupid and not knowing what was going on, a boy of about eighteen walked in. He had slate blue hair in front and dark blue almost black hair in the back that was long and hung to his shoulder blades. His bangs were messy and fell in front of his pale face obscuring his blood red eyes from view. He had four blue shark fin tattoo's, two on each cheek. He wore a short sleeve black jacket with red lines on the sleeves and goldish white buckles over a dark purple/black tank. He had on baggy black cargos and sketchers; above the sketchers was a red belt on each foot.

"Reivin is in the O.R." His voice was deep and slow. His face was void of all emotion as he said this. His eyes weren't even responsive. His posture guarded in the way he held his gloved hands and his tense body.

"What do you mean O.R.? And who are you?" Tara asked as she said up, pulling the covers up to hide the hospital gown she had been changed into by some unknown person. Her blue-silver eyes flashing in slight annoyance that this unknown male walked into the room while she was in a state of undress.

"Hiwatari. Hiwatari Kai. Reivin is in the Operating Room." This was said in the same matter as when he first talked. Pissing Tara off even more.

"I know what O.R. means you dickhead! What I want to know is why the hell she is in there? How long she has been in there? And what the fucking hell is wrong with her! Don't make me get out of this bed and throttle you just to get the info out of you." Tara snarled. Her fang like eye teeth glinting dangerously in the artificial white light. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the boy.

"You should have just said that. I merely answered the question you asked." Kai said being a smartass. "She is in there because she collapsed about 2 hours ago with heavy lacerations all over her body. She was just sent up to the O.R. she had been in the E.R. until she was stable enough to be transported. They are not sure what is wrong with her. Deep cuts appeared all over her body and yet according to the guys, bystanders, and the security cameras no one was near her or harming her, not even a bitbeast."

Tara just stared at the teen after he said this. One of the only people she knew in the country and among these people had deep lacerations on her body and there was no known cause. This was so not good.

Kai noted the slightly vacant expression on Tara's face. He then turned and walked away, out the door. His scarf billowing behind him as if by some force of wind.

Tara had to marvel at this. She also wondered how this guys new this information when the nurse didn't. Who was he? And why did he have such a chip on his shoulder? He was colder than the ice in Siberia! And that is pretty damn cold. She shook her head and then realized that she was hooked up to a shitload of equipment. "Hey! Why am I hooked up like this?" Tara shouted out before the door opened but she didn't see anyone walk in.

"Its because what ever was attacking Reivin also seemed to have attacked you, but in a different fashion. We think it might have been cause by a bit beast or something similar."

Tara blinked. '_Eh? A disembodied voice…holy crap. I am totally loosing it!'_ She searched around the room, turning her head left and right. But she still did not see anyone, and it was starting to freak her out. Who wouldn't freak? It's a voice that was coming from nowhere!

"Down here you idiot!"

Tara looked down, at the end of her bed, sitting on her knees so that she could see over the food table thing that was positioned there. On the other side Ian stood looking at her with his bright red eyes. "Oh. Dude, you really need to grow. Someone could easily step on you, loose you, or mistake you for a kindergartener."

"Stop making fun of me!" Ian shouted.

Tara just shook her head and watched as Ian walked around the end table and jumped up onto the end of the bed so that he was sitting there. He took a bite of the Jell-O that was sitting on the table and scrunched his overly large nose up. "Yuck! Anyways. Spencer and I took some scans of the areas and of yours and Reivin's bit beasts. We think that a Bit Beast or someone/something of a similar effect caused the cuts on Reivin and for you to black out like you did."

"You mean, a bitbeast did that to Reivin and then made me faint?"

"Something like that. It is just an idea though. There is no other explanation, and bitbeasts can cause physical along with mental damage, as Bryan and Kai have demonstrated plenty times." Ian said as he poked at the rest of the hospital food to find out if any of it was edible, but abandon that quest early on.

"Great. So when can I get out of here, and where are my cloths?" Tara asked as she looked around the rather small and sparse room.

"Tala has your cloths, and he drove back to the hotel to drop of yours and Reivin's bags and grab some of his cloths for Reivin to wear when she leaves since he refused to go through her bags and get some of her cloths out and he is a bit closer to her size." Ian said as he flopped back onto the bed and glared at the ceiling for no reason at all other than the fact that it was there.

Tara nodded. "You know, you're not as bad as the other people in your team. Annoying, but not bad."

Ian rolled on his side and looked at her. He blinked before he got up and left the room only to return a couple of minutes later with Tara's folded up cloths in his arms. "Here. Change. We will be waiting for you out in the hall." He left right after that.

'_It would seem he doesn't know how to handle a compliment or anything like that. How odd…just like the whole lot of anything related to them.'_ Tara changed quickly and stepped out into the hall. She was hit with a wall of noise the moment she did. She looked towards the commotion and saw Spencer and Ian yelling at each other while Bryan leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed. Tala stood opposite of him with his arms crossed in front of him and his ankles crossed leaning. He was also glaring at Ian and Spencer. Kai stood next to him. One foot against the wall that he was leaning on while his arms were crossed and his eyes closed. Next to Ian and Spencer was a boy with blue hair tied back with a baseball cap on. He too was screaming while a blonde haired kid with freckles and a boy with long, long black hair and gold eyes held him back. A boy with brown hair and humongous glasses stood behind them shaking his head.

Tara blinked. "What the hell?"

Everyone stopped yelling, and except Kai, Tala and Bryan looked at her. The boy with a ponytail opened his mouth to make a comment but the black haired male slapped a hand over his mouth. "Tyson, don't say a thing."

Tara stared at the guy that spoke. He had a soft voice and in her opinion was cute, really cute. He then looked at her with gold eyes. '_Dude! His eyes look just like the people at that village Reivin drug me to in China. How odd…yet cool at the same time.'_

The boy then stepped forward. "Hello. My name is Rei. Kon Rei. The guy with the hat is Granger Tyson, the blonde is Tate Max, and the one with the laptop is Kenny, or Chief as we sometimes call him. And you've already met our team captain, Hiwatari Kai. We are the BladeBreakers." He held out a red-gloved hand warmly.

Tara accepted in with a smile and shook his hand. '_Kon? Didn't Reivin say she was the head of the Kon family? And Rei…I've heard that name before…but where?!'_

A screaming was heard through the building. It sounded extremely angry, and cussing was issued in another, guttural, language. Tara nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Bryan chuckle lowly before pushing off the wall and starting to walked in the direction of the curses. Kai followed him shaking his head in mild amusement that didn't reach his eyes. Everyone else followed them.

----------

When they walked into the room the first thing Tara noticed was that the machines and equipment were scattered around and some scalpels were stuck in the wall and door like they had been thrown. Then she saw four large men trying to hold Reivin down as she screamed curses at them at the top of her lungs and fought them tooth and nail, literally. One of the men screamed in pain as she bit his ear and severed a bit of it.

Bryan, Spencer and Ian stepped forward. Spencer said something lowly that Tara didn't catch and Reivin stopped and looked at them for a moment.

"Get your fucking hands off of me your fucking perverts!" Reivin screamed and punched the only guy still holding onto her legs causing him to fall to the ground after a sickening "crunch" was heard. His nose was most defiantly broken. Reivin glared at them before looking up at Spencer and Bryan who towered over her bed. "Fuck of you two idiots. And someone give me my cloths!"

Tara then noticed that Reivin was clutching a surgical sheet to her while glaring at all male beings in the room. _'Her eyes…did they just change colour? Nah, must have been a trick light somewhere. Peoples eyes don't just change colours.'_

Tala then stepped forward and tossed a pile of cloths at Reivin before turning and walking out. Kai followed close behind with Rei on his heels. Reivin glared at everyone else.

"OUT!"

Everyone rushed out and waited in the hall for Reivin to come out. She finally did, with a slit limp in her right leg. She was wearing a black tee shirt that was several sized to large and white cargos with orange stitching. Also a pair of black, orange, and white sketchers that looked huge on her. A white jacket that was lined with white fur hung to her knees. Tara speculated that it probably fell just past Tala's ass when he wore it, but he was much taller and broader than Reivin.

"Alright, what the hell happened? Why am I in a hospital? And why," Reivin glared at the BladeBreakers and pointed at Kai, "are they here, specially _him_?" Her tone was venomous as she glared at everyone, including Tara.

"Gee, aren't you cheerful? We show up to show support for a fellow blader that is injured and in trouble and what do you do? You curse us out!" Tyson yelled at Reivin, walking up to stand in her face, having to look up because she was only a little shorter than Kai who easily towered over Tyson. Reivin just stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and then rolled her head back to look at Spencer and Bryan who were standing near by. She raised her eyebrows at them waiting for a reply.

"You were attacked. Ian and Spencer ran some tests and it appeared to have been a BitBeast or something to that extent. You had lacerations all over your body. Someone called it in and you were brought here a while ago." Bryan said as he looked into Reivin's blood red and gold eyes with his pale green ones.

Tara jumped at the sound of his voice. She had only heard it once before and she hadn't realized how creepy it sounded. Especially with his heavy, foreign accent. She couldn't decide if it was Russian or not, because it didn't sound like Ian's or anyone else who spoke Russian and had an accent that she had talked to. It was far different.

"Spaseeba Bryan." Reivin then turned and glared at Kai. "But what the bloody hell are you doing here? Thought you decided to renounce this team? 'Specially after you tried to join BEGA."

"Hn. Don't think your special Romanovski. I'm here to tell you that Mr. Dickenson wants to see our two teams at once, and the team you have been creating. If such a team really exists that is." Kai spoke in a growl that was condescending. Reivin just rolled her eyes at his reply.

"Anyone got objections to going and seeing Mr. D right now?" Reivin said and looked at Tara with an eyebrow raised. Tara just shook her head. No one else said anything so Reivin turned on her heel and walked down the hall while pushing her dark hair over her shoulder.

----------

The BladeBreakers, Blitzkrieg Boyz, Tara, and Reivin all sat in Mr. Dickenson's office waiting for him to show up. They didn't have to wait long. For he soon walked in with his bowler hat in one hand and walking stick in the other. "Good day children." He said as he walked behind his desk and slowly levered his body into the leather wing back chair there. Reivin's scowl deepened when he said "children" while the Blitzkrieg Boyz glared and Tara raised her eyebrows in surprise at such a ludicrous statement. She looked around. It appeared that the youngest person there was the boy with the laptop, Kenny, looking barely even a teenager.

"Now I'm am guessing that you are all wondering why I have called your two teams here together."

"Not particularly. But we have no choice in the matter so just get on with it." Reivin spat out glaring at the older man.

"Very well. A new World Tournament is going to be taking place, and not the one you originally came here for. This new tournament is supposed to be bigger than even any of the world tournaments. Now the rules that apply to the teams are slightly different than usual. And because of this I will be splitting up the normal BladeBreakers and Blitzkrieg Boyz. There is to be three boys and three girls per team. Now, neither the BladeBreakers nor the Blitzkrieg Boyz have a girl on there team so that is were you, Reivin, and Tara come in. I have decided on a team combination, which plays out the strengths and weaknesses of your selves. I have at least one team finished at this point. The name and captain to the team members. Here it is the list and the BitBeast they **will** use, even if you have several in your possession." Mr. Dickenson glared at the Blitzkrieg Boyz and Kai when he said this. "The following is the first team:

Tala Valkov and Wolborg

Kai Hiwatari and Dranzer

Reivin Romanovski and D'Aniu

Tara Takara and Terran

Brooklyn Masefeild and Zeus

Micha Bavister (2) and Angelus

"I am working on finding female bladers the fill in the rest of the positions that I have picked out. So until then, I will leave you of the first team to deal with each other." Mr. Dickenson picked up his hat and motioned for everyone that was not on the 'team to leave with him.

Reivin watched as everyone left and she sat next to Tara on the leather coach. Tara looked around at everyone that was sitting/standing in the room. No one said anything for a good 5 minutes before the door opened and an orange haired boy and a girl with green hair walked in.

"Hullo! My name is Micha! And this is Brooklyn! But you already know that."

-----------

(1) I am aware that there is another BeyBlade fanfic with an OC by the name of "Micha" but I am not stealing her. I am actually using the name of a friend of mine and using the surname of the lady that first taught me how to ride a horse.

Reivin17: The rewriting is nearly done now. And there shouldn't be any more major changes…I don't think. I know this chapter is a bit short, but it was enlight of the cliffhanger it once represented. Hope you guys like it.


	4. Bad news and the dinner

Title: Cвобода

Author: Reivin Romanovski (Reivin17)

Chapter 4 – Bad news and the dinner

---------

Reivin17: Okay, these are late…but I figured I would put it in anyways. It covers most of the OC's that have been in to this point. I will add more of these as new characters are introduced.

**Name:** Reivin Anastasia (unknown) Romanovski

**Age:** 17

**Birthday:** October 31, 1988

**Tropical Zodiac Sign:** Libra

**Sidreal & Solar Zodiac Sign:** Virgo

**Chinese Zodiac:** Dragon

**Origin of Birth:** Unknown for now

**Nationality(s):** Russian, Unknown

**Family:** Father Vladimir Romanovski (deceased), Mother (deceased), Brother (?)

**Eye Colour:** Blood Red with gold streaks leading from the pupil through the iris

**Hair Colour:** Black with natural red highlights

**Hair Style:** mid black, with bangs much like Rei's (third season) when his hair is down.

**Skin Colour:** Pale peach, almost white

**Height:** 5' 8"

**Favorite Colour(s):** Black, ice blue, red, green, purple

**Usual outfit:** Black cargos with red stitching, straps that cross at the back and hang to the knees with silver lined holes. Red spaghetti (thin) strapped shirt, skater shoes with black and purple markings. Fingerless gloves with metal backing, knuckles, and fingers.

**Accessories:** A silver Fire Pentacle on a silver chain. Silver "pirate" rings on ears, three in each. Plain thick-banded silver rings on both thumbs, a silver ornate ring with a pale blue stone in the shape of a wolf on her left middle finger, and a silver banded ornate ring with a blood stone shaped as a phoenix on her right middle finger. She also has two tattoos. A blood red rose on her right hipbone, a black dragon covered in blood on her lower back and a fire panicle, only the flames are colored red and the pentacle are black on her left ankle.

**BitBeast:** D'Aniu

**Breed:** Wolf hybrid

**Appearance:** White with silver diamond mask. Solid glowing red eyes. A green gem on forehead. (looks likes kinda like Kiba from Wolf's Rain).

**Element:** Darkness. Gifted with Fire, Lightening, and Ice.

**Attack:** Flaming Wolf of the Abyss, Frozen Hunter, and Black Death

**Defense:** Ice Mirrors, Fire Twister, and Black Hole

**Other:** D'Aniu can barrow attacks from other BitBeasts if Reivin is close to the Master of that BitBeast. Can appear as a regular Arctic Wolf.

**Name:** Tara Takara

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** June 24, 1989

**Tropical Zodiac sign:** Cancer

**Sidreal & Solar Zodiac sign**: Gemini

**Chinese Zodiac:** Snake

**Origin of Birth:** London, England

**Nationality:** English, Scott-Irish

**Family:** Mother Lynda, Sister Sámi

**Eye Colour:** Blue with a grey ring around the iris

**Hair colour:** Brown with honey highlights

**Hair Style:** Like Ed from Full Metal Alchemist only longer in the back.

**Skin Colour:** peach

**Height:** 5' 7"

**Favorite Colour(s):** green, red, and black

**Usual outfit:** A black and white striped shirt, black pants with yellow stitching, black and white sketchers and on black one white fingerless gloves.

**Accessories:** Silver inch chain around neck.

**BitBeast:** Terran

**Breed:** Fox

**Appearance:** Silver nine tailed fox. Gold eyes. (like Youko Kurama's spirit form)

**Element:** Earth. Basically Earth, as in rocks and such, and plants.

**Attack:** Rock Tumble, Poison vetch, Death God Tree, Earth Shaker

**Defense:** Rock wall, Bamboo shield, Flying Rock, Jungle Maze

**Other:** Can and usually is in corporeal form.

**Name:** Micha Bavister

**Age:** 15 1/2

**Birthday:** December 13, 1990

**Tropical Zodiac sign:** Sagittarius

**Sidreal & Solar Zodiac sign:** Scorpio

**Chinese Zodiac:** Horse

**Origin of Birth:** United States, California, Davis

**Nationality:** Irish, Dutch, and Norwegian

**Family:** Mother Cheryl, Father Mike

**Eye Colour:** blue-violet

**Hair colour:** Green

**Hair Style:** Short, kicks out, parted to the left side. Like Jean Grey in X2: X-Men

United.

**Skin Colour:** light tan

**Height:** 5' 4"

**Favorite Colour(s):** green, black, orange, red

**Usual outfit:** Faded river wash jeans with the knees ripped. Black tee shirt with

"Chick with Attitude" on the front in green with a long sleeve orange

shirt underneath. Black beach shoes (flip flops) with black shinny

plastic long beads on the toe straps.

**Accessories:** Diamond stud in lip, placed near nose. Black choker with a steal

heart with a sword through it in the middle. 7 earrings in the right

ear, and 13 in the left.

**BitBeast:** Angelus

**Breed:** Winged Pegasus

**Appearance:** Solid bright blue eyes, sea blue mane and tail and a silvery white coat. Gold coloured hooves and silvery white wings with blue tips on the feathers. Gold armor with blue gems adorning it.

**Element:** water

**Attack:** Water Tsunami, Water vortex

**Defense:** Water wall, Water repel shield

**Other:** Can and usually is in a corporeal form, as a white minature pony with a black mane and tail and odd markings where her wings should be.

-------

On with the story. I will add more Character things as I go on. But no history because that would ruin the purpose of writing some of this.

-------

"Hullo! My name is Micha! And this is Brooklyn! But you already know that."

Reivin turned her head and glared at Micha. Her eyes flickering to Brooklyn for a second before she "hn'd" and looked out the window. Tara blinked at the short, bubbly, green haired girl. She then looked at Brooklyn and jumped slightly. The cold look in his blue eyes rivaled Tala's, and Brooklyn's was more insane and unstable.

Kai glared at Brooklyn from where he was standing, the memory of Brooklyn slicing him and his beyblade to pieces still fresh in his mind. Tala just glanced at them before glaring at the wall with hatred again.

"Jeeze Reiv Reivs! Acting cold enough? I think you have been away from your friends for far too long girl." Micha exclaimed at she bounced in place. Her hair falling into her face on the right side cause her to blow it away with a "huff".

Brooklyn rolled his eyes as he walked slowly to the armchair that Rei had previously occupied. "She had 3 pounds of sugar today." His statement was short and to the point, but made Micha's insane behavior plausible, to a point.

"Uhm…Reivin-san? Do you know…Micha?" Tara asked unsure of this. A hyperactive Micha was bouncing around the room singing something in gibberish, and Brooklyn was sitting moodily in an armchair staring at nothing.

"Sadly, yes. She is part of the team I've been putting together. And the team that you are, was on. There is one other that is two the team, but I'm guessing she is getting placed on a different BBA team." Reivin said while shifting so she could face Tara easier. "So far Master Boris's plan is going as it should. He reported that the BBA was making new teams for a special tournament. He had us, those here in this room, and those that have yet to be made team(s), join the BBA for the soul purpose of infiltrating these bastards. Though, I was not aware that the Justice Five team would be participating." Reivin snarled the last part and glared at Brooklyn, who glared right back.

"It was not to be announced to your teams so as to keep you on your toes." Brooklyn said lowly before turning back to staring blankly at the wall. Unaware that Tala, Kai, and Reivin were glaring at him.

"Oh for the love of fucking God! Someone render Micha unconscious before I do something worse." Ian exploded after a few tense moments of silence that was only broken by Micha's singing and bouncing.

Kai muttered a "gladly" and walked over to Micha and pressed a pressure point on her neck that caused her to fall limply to the ground. With one last glare at the green haired vixen Kai turned at walked back to his place at the wall.

Tara watched this exchange wide-eyed. Slightly fearful for the other girl. "Uhm…what will the team name be?" She asked looking up at Reivin who sat fiddling with her beyblade on the windowsill.

"NeoBorg." Tala grunted. Causing Reivin to roll her eyes.

"Fire Demolishers." Kai offered in a low voice.

Tara stared around. "Anime Lovers?" She received glares from all who were conscious at the suggestion. "Or not…"

"Vampyrs." Reivin said in a steady voice. Glaring at Kai, seeing if he would challenge her suggestion.

"A team name has been provided for us by Master Boris." Brooklyn stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Still staring blankly at the wall.

"And that would be what, carrot top?" Reivin growled. Kai glaring at Brooklyn and gave his head a low nod in agreement. Tala just stared at him waiting.

"Demolitions."

"Demolitions? What kind of name is that? And what is up with Boris and names like this, Demolition Boys? NeoBorg? And now Demolitions? Argh, that is almost to the point of annoyingly gay, no offence of course Brooklyn." Reivin's voice dripped with sarcastic venom at the very end of that statement.

Brooklyn turned and glared at Reivin. If looks could kill Reivin would have been dead and under the ground that was fourth-five stories below. "Ha ha. Very funny Ice Queen. Very funny."

Reivin laughed, but it didn't sound real. "I thought so."

"Alright Reivin, shut it before I do it for you." Kai growled from where he as standing glaring, too, at Reivin. Tara looked back and forth from all of them sensing tension.

"Uhm, now that we have a team name…who's the captain?" Tara asked hesitantly afraid almost that someone was going to snap at her or she would end up like Micha.

"Masefeild, who did Master Boris assign as Captain?" Tala asked lowly not shifting his intense stare from the wall. His body was tense, his fists clenched so tight that if you could see his knuckles they would have been white…er.

Brooklyn switched his glare to Tala. '_Gee, does he glare at **everyone**?'_ Tara thought as she watched this unfold. "Da, Valkov, he was kind enough to save us the fight for one. He said that you, Valkov, should be Captain. BUT you will co-captain with Romanovski." Brooklyn sneered out each last name as if it was the name of his worst enemy.

Reivin shifted her gaze from the window to Tala. Tala was still staring at the same place he had been since they had entered the room. His eyes were blank, seemingly mechanical. '_How, how can he be like that. That is not the guy I knew when I was growing up. He is different…more like a computer, which is just not natural. No one should have that look in his or her eyes or act that way. I know that we were taught to be distant and unemotional while at the Abbey, but there is always an emotion that shows through for most of us it is anger and hatred, but Tala…nothing, absolutely nothing.'_ "I don't have a problem with that. You Tal?"

"The name is Tala, not Tal. You as a co-captain lowers the chance of success by 15, but it will have to do since it is Master Boris's orders." Tala said flatly, still looking at the wall.

"What the? He talks like L!" Tara exclaimed suddenly without warning. Everyone stopped and looked at her.

"L?" Brooklyn said curiously, one of the first normal emotions that he had shown since showing up.

"L is a fictional character from the manga "Death Note". He is a detective and the smartest person alive, or so it is said. He is very particular on things, lives off of sugar, and has a habit of speaking in percentages." Reivin stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Everyone, including Tala, looked at her. "What? Most of the people I have met on the outside are addicted to it. I read it to see what the fuss was all about." Reivin put a slight indignant look on her face.

"I didn't know you had read one of the best Manga's in the world!" Tara exclaimed excitedly. She was about to go on about the manga and her ideas and favorites of it when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Reivin turned her head and stared at the door. Kai pushed off the wall roughly and walked over and opened it. On the other side stood a girl with pale violet eyes and hair.

"Kai, Reivin, Ti nuzhna mne (1)." She said softly. Kai nodded and turned to Reivin. Tara sat and blinked at this. She did not know anything in Russian, and she was pretty sure that was the language that girl had just spoken, though it sounded differently, like there was a different accent or something like that. Reivin followed Kai out the door without a word. Tara just blinked some more.

------

Kai and Reivin stood side-by-side looking at the other girl. Their faces blank and their eyes guarded as people walked by the trio. After the people had cleared she opened her mouth to speak.

"There is to be a meeting to night. Everyone but Tala is to be there. You can bring the new girl if you want." The girl said in a rough accent.

"Hn. And why should we do that, girl?" Kai said lowly not wanting to spend more time with this 'team' than was needed.

"Because what is to be said is directed at you, and will effect you." She said, seemingly used to this kind of treatment from him. Kai just "hn'd" and walked back into the room.

Reivin turned and looked at the girl. "You still have a crush on him don't you?" She too then turned and walked back into the room leaving the girl blinking in response.

-------

"What was that all about?" Tara asked when she saw Reivin re-enter the room after Kai stomped in, pissed. Tara didn't like him to begin with, and wasn't going to deal with him when he was in a foul mood.

"I'll tell you later, alright?" Reivin said, her demeanor calm and somewhat kind.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Well since this has been taken care off I guess Tala will wake us in the morning for training, I don't see any other reason to stick around here. What to peoples say?" Reivin said glancing around at everyone, save Kai. Her gaze lingered on Tala in the end, studying him.

"Da." Tala grunted and stood and stalked out of the room. Leaving everyone to stare after him. Reivin then walked over to Micha and poked her forehead with one a pointer finger. Micha's head fell to the side. Reivin sighed and walked over to Kai and held her hand out. Kai in turn reached into a back pocket and pulled out a black handled stiletto blade and slapped it into Reivin's hand. A light smirk crossed his face before he closed his eyes and resumed leaning moodily against the wall. Reivin flipped out the blade and knelt next to Micha. She pulled up the hem of the shirt and laid the flat of the blade against Micha's upper ribs. Micha sat up with a scream. Then she glared at Reivin who was snickering as she closed the blade.

"Dude, that was not cool Reivin. You know not to do things like that." Micha pouted as she sat on the floor with her hands in between her spread legs. She looked up and then noticed a missing member. "He where's Valkov?"

"He left. He'll contact us in the morning for practice." Reivin said before she stood and faced everyone except Kai who was behind her. "Tonight we are to meet in the main room of our "teams" for a meeting. Tala isn't to be present so don't tell him. If you do, face the wrath of Bella and Bryan." A collective shudder went through Brooklyn, Kai, and Micha. Tara just tilted her head curiously at Reivin. "Tara, I'm not going to explain that because it will traumatize you and the rest of us, even though we have seen it, so just don't get on their bad side and everything will be a-okay." To back up Reivin's statement Micha nodded her head as fast as she could. "Alright then, what should we do in the mean time?"

"Lets go see Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Mans Chest!" Micha exclaimed bouncing up and down once again.

"Bavister, don't you ever get tired of that movie? You've drug _me_ to it three times, and Brooklyn at least two times." Kai growled, rolling his eyes.

"Kai, lighten up. Even you like that movie. Micha said you laughed every time. Plus I've seen twelve times already, how about we go and make it an evil thirteen." Reivin said. Micha nodded. Brooklyn shrugged.

Kai finally broke, "Hn, fine we will go." A cheer from Micha and Tara erupted at his decision. Brooklyn still had an indifferent look on his face, while Reivin smirked.

--------

A/N No this is not the end. Two more character profiles! I won't go on about the movie because there may be a few people, like two of my friends at school, who have not seen that wonderfully marvelous movie! Thirteen times to that, was bliss.

**Name:** Bella Anya Kuznetsov

**Age:** 19

**Birthday:** January 1, 1986

**Tropical Zodiac Sign:** Capricorn

**Sidreal & Solar Zodiac Sign:** Sagittarius

**Chinese Zodiac:** Tiger

**Origin of Birth:** somewhere in Serbia

**Nationality(s):** Serbian

**Family:** Father unknown, mother unknown, twin brother Bryan

**Eye Colour:** Pale violet with dark purple rings around the pupil

**Hair Colour:** Pale lavender, almost white

**Hair Style:** Shoulder blade length, with bangs of uneven length, much like Robin Siena (sp?) off of "Witch Hunter Robin" when her hair is down, it frame her face and her bangs hang in her face.

**Skin Colour:** Albino white

**Height:** 5' 9"

**Favorite Colour(s):** Magenta, Blood Red, Black

**Usual outfit:** Ankle length black skirt with long slits that go to mid thigh on both sides. A burgundy spaghetti (thin strapped) shirt, with a black jacket over. The jacket is lined with burgundy tipped white fur around the neck, cuffs, and bottom hem. High-heeled boots that go up to near her knees toped with burgundy tipped white fur.

**Accessories:** A silver dragon pendent with magenta stones as eyes, simple diamond studs in her ears, and a diamond stud in her nose. A silver ring on her right thumb.

**BitBeast:** Fal'cian

**Breed:** Mutant Dragon

**Appearance:** Dark magenta red with black armor. A three-prong spike leads from forehead up in a pit fork like shape, claws and spikes on the end of the tail are also black. Wings are black with magenta red lightening patterns on them.

**Element:** Lightening

**Attack:** Lightening Death, Electric Tornado, and Magnetic Storm

**Defense:** Electric Shield, Magnetic Spin, and Lightening Deflect

**Other:** Appears in corporeal form as a small red and black lizard with wings.

**Name:** Terra-Marie Anna Valkov "Rogue"

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** April 23, 1990

**Tropical Zodiac Sign:** Taurus

**Sidreal & Solar Zodiac Sign:** Aries

**Chinese Zodiac:** Horse

**Origin of Birth:** Moscow, Russia

**Nationality(s):** Russian

**Family:** Father unknown, mother unknown, older brother Tala

**Eye Colour:** Blue/violet

**Hair Colour:** Bright blood red, with white streaks in front, like Rogue on X-Men, X2: X-men United, and X-men: The Last Stand.

**Hair Style:** Pulled into two low pony tails on either side of her neck, parted to the left, with her white bangs hanging around her face, or pulled in the back wrapped in black leather down her back with about 3 inches hanging, hair goes to mid back.

**Skin Colour:** Albino white

**Height:** 5' 5"

**Favorite Colour(s):** Black, green, blue

**Usual outfit:** A black pleated skirt that goes to mid thigh with blue highlights. Black combat boots that go to her knees and lace up the front, but are zipped on the inside. Forest green shirt that goes to just above her belly button, left sleeve is three quarter, only thin spaghetti strap on right shoulder, black bra red bra strap visible.

**Accessories:** Black leather dog chocker, spiked Hot Topic arm band on right right arm, and a gold band on her right pinky. And large silver hoops in both ears with smaller "pirate" hoops behind those.

**BitBeast:** Necros

**Breed:** Mutant Panther

**Appearance:** Black with one blue and one green eye. Dark forest green armor,

And blue tipped claws.

**Element:** Earth (plants)

**Attack:** Poison Vetch Trap, Rose Arrows, and Ivy Claw

**Defense:** Bamboo wall, Venus Fly Trap, Leaf Mirror

**Other:** Looks like a small black cat with one blue eye and one green eye when in corporeal form.

------

Tara, Brooklyn, Reivin, Micha, and Kai walked down the wall way of the 57th floor of some big expensive hotel that none of them could say the name off. As they passed room 17 music was blasting in Russian. Both Reivin and Kai smirked and chuckled at something before walking on.

"What was that?" Tara asked as she trotted to catch up with the two taller and older teens.

"That was a band called t.A.T.u. The song was "I Got Mad". The lyrics were funny, in the context in which they were sung." Kai answered automatically. Lengthening his stride he sped up in an attempt to leave everyone behind but Reivin just did the same thing he did and walked by his side at their fast pace. Tara dropped behind and walked next to Micha who was next to Brooklyn. Kai and Reivin stopped at door 27. Reivin reached up and knocked hardly on the door. The door opened to a blast of Russian music. "I Got Mad" By t.A.T.u once again.

Bella stood on the on the other side of the door singing with the music. Kai walked in and leaned against the wall behind the couch, while Reivin went and sat next to Bryan and Rogue. Micha bounced in and promptly sat on Spencer while he was sitting in his armchair. Brooklyn just claimed an armchair for himself. Bella walked over to the stereo on and turned it off.

"Zdravstvuyte! Now that we are here lets get this meeting underway. Since we have a new teammate I guess we should introduce our selves first, ALL of us." Bella said and glared at Kai and Bryan. "I'll start. I'm Bella Kuznetsov and my bitbeast is Fal'cian. I was born in Serbia, raised in Serbia a bit, but mostly Russia."

Next Micha bounced up, "I'm Micha Bavister and my bitbeast is Angelus. I was born and raised in Davis California, United States until I was 5 then I moved to St. Petersburg, Russia!" She smiled and bounced back onto Spencer's lap.

Spencer grunted and then said slowly, "I'm Spencer Petrov and my bitbeast is Seaborg. Born and raised in Russia."

Brooklyn didn't even bother to stand up. "I'm Brooklyn Masefield. I am from the team Justice Five. My bitbeast is Zeus."

Next Rogue stood up. "I'm Terra-Marie Valkov. You call me that and I'll bust your head in. Call me Rogue. My bitbeast is Necros. I was born and raised in Russia with my bastard of an older brother, Tala." Tara stared at Rogue when she said this, true they looked almost exactly alike, but she seemed kinder…and alive.

Bryan stood up next and leaned on his left leg more than his right. "I'm Bryan Kuznetsov. Bella there is my twin. My bitbeast is Falborg. Everything else is the same as Bella." He then sat down, rather heavily as though one leg gave out.

Ian stood up next. "I'm Ian Papov. My bitbeast is Wyborg. I'm pure Russian." He grabbed a snickers bar off the counter next to him and then sat down.

Reivin stood next. "My name is Reivin Romanovski. My bitbeast is D'Aniu. I was raised in Russia." She sat down again.

Next Kai pushed off the wall. "I'm Kai Hiwatari. My bitbeasts are Dranzer and Black Dranzer. I was born in Russia, raised in Japan until I was 3, moved to Russia." He then leaned back up against the wall in a very Kai-like fashion.

Tara stood up last, brushing her left bangs behind her ear. "Hi! I'm Tara Takara. I was born and raised in London, England. My bitbeast is Terran." She smiled at the end and waved. Micha waved back but that was all.

Bryan leaned back before speaking. "Now that that is done, care to tell us why we are all here Bella?"

Bella nodded. "This is mostly to fill in Reivin and Micha since they've been a bit out of the loop. And there may be some things said that Kai doesn't know of, highly unlikely though. Since you three were last at the Abbey some…, alterations, or rather experiments have done on the Demolition Boyz that actually began even before you were separated from that team. You may remember what I'm talking about. Bry was made to be an emotionless warrior. Though, I'm proud to say, they failed. In his battle against Rei from the BladeBreakers he lost and in doing so he realized that there is more to life than being a mindless, emotionless, drone. Spencer went through physical training and experiments to make him stronger and his resistance greater. Ian, well nothing happen to him. Everything they tried failed. The greatest experiment and change though was on Tala. After he lost his first round and was to go in for his second round, the finals, against Tyson, Boris changed him into a cyborg. Mostly his brain, physically stamina, structure, and things like that. After Tyson beat him in the finals everyone thought that the system had failed at that he was free." Bella took a deep breath and tensed herself for the upcoming explosion, "But it didn't fail. The system repaired itself and now he is as he was before. No memory of any of you, a killing drone for BioVolt."

Everyone sat silently for a moment. Reivin and Micha in total shock and a slightly surprised look crossed Kai's face. Then everything exploded, namely Reivin. "You. Are. Lying." She ground out as jumped to her feet sending a deathly glare at the older girl.

"I am not lying Reivin." Bella said calmly sighing a deep breath of relief. But that came to soon. In a blink of an eye Reivin was in front of her and had her pinned to the wall dangling by her neck, which was saying something since she was taller than Reivin.

Reivin snarled feralily, her sharp elongated canines flashing in the dieing sunlight. "You lie Bella Anya Kuznetsov!" Reivin hissed out through clenched teeth and tightened her grip on Bella's throat until a gloved hand came to rest on her wrist. Reivin turned at looked at the figure to which the hand belonged.

Kai stood next to Reivin silently. He slowly shook his head and tightened his grip on Reivin's wrist. "The first part it true. And now it makes sense why Tala acts the way he does. Reivs, put Bella down." He said calmly and in a gentle voice.

An odd shine came to Reivin's eyes as she dropped her arm. She turned on her heel and walked over to the window, and wrapped her arms around her stomach, but no tears came. Kai just watched and walked back to his spot on the wall.

Bella messaged her neck and walked to the coffee table and picked up a paper with Russian writing. "Master Boris gave us sleep arrangements. They are as follows:

"Brooklyn and Kai. Boys do try not to kill each other this time.

"Micha and Tara. Have fun.

"Me and Rogue. I call the bed by the window!

"And Tala and Reivin. Tala's already there. Reivin, try not to do anything or tip that guy off. The system goes straight to Boris right now, Ian is to fix that. I know you care about him but…" Right at the moment Bella was interrupted by Ian.

"I got it fixed. Only things cleared by my computer will go to Boris. You can try and get to him now!" Ian exclaimed happily.

"Okay. You can try and get to the Tala you know. " Bella started up once again. "Spencer, Ian, and Bryan you guys are sharing one room. Actually this one. Spencer because of you sleeping issues gets the room with only one bed, and because he's to big for a twin bed. Bro you and Ian can fight over the other room." She then nodded at Rogue and they walked out. Micha jumped up off of Spencer's lap and walked over to Tara.

"Hey Girl. Ya coming? We got a room to decorate!" She exclaimed bubbly like usual. Tara nodded and smiled in response and they too left. Reivin, Kai and Brooklyn all stood at the same time and walked silently out of the room. Before separating to go in opposite directions to their rooms Kai laid a gentle hand on Reivin's shoulder.

"Good luck. Get him back for everyone, especially yourself." With that he turned and walked down the hall after Brooklyn, a sour look on his face. Reivin watched him turn the corner before walking back to room number 17. It was silent when she opened the door. Tala was laying on his back with his hands behind his head on the only bed in the room. It seemed that BioVolt had gotten this room with only one bed. Reivin sighed at this and pointed the remote that she had grabbed off the table at the stereo. "Nas Ne Dogonyat" by t.A.T.u. came on.

She started to sing with in as she put her things and Tala's things into the drawers.

"Nas ne dogonyat...

"Tol'ko Skazhe

Dal'she nas dvoye

Tol'ko ogni

Aerodroma

My ubezhim

Nas ne Dogonyat

Dal'she ot nikh

Dal'she ot doma

Noch' provodnik

Spryach' nashi teni

Za oblaka

Za oblakami

Nas ne naydut

Nas ne izmenyat

Im ne dostat

Zvezdy rukami"

As Reivin was about to start the next stanza a deep voice started to sing softly with her.

"Nyebo uronit

Noch' na ladoni

Nas ne dogonyat

Nas ne doganyat

Nyebo uronit

Noch' ne ladoni

Nas ne dogonyat

Nas ne dogonyat

"Nas ne dogonyat

"My ubezhim

Vse budet prosto

Noch' upadet

Nebo uronit

I pustota na perekrestkakh

I pustota nas ne dogonyat

Ne govori, im ne ponyatno

Tol'ko be nikh

Tol'ko ne nimo

Luchshe nikak

No ne obratno

Tol'ko ne s nemi

Tol'ko ne s nemi

"Nas ne dogonyat...

"Nebo uronit

Noch' na ladoni

Nas ne dogonyat

Nas ne dogonyat

Nebo uronit

Noch' na ladoni

Nas ne dogonyat

Nas ne dogonyat

"Nas ne dogonyat"

Reivin finished that last verse and looked at Tala. He lay there staring at the ceiling, his foot twitching to the beat of the music. She went over and sat right next to his side.

"Tala?" The only response she got was his eyes shifting to look at her. He remained silent. "Tala, do you…do you know me?" Reivin whispered fearfully.

"No. Should I know you?" Finally a response was given, harsh as it was. No emotion showed on his face or voice, or his eyes. '_Should I know this girl, this girl that sits next to me who I get the feeling that I do know?'_ Thoughts ran wild in Tala's head. He watched as Reivin reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace. On it where plank like charms. What was written on them caught Tala's attention.

WOLF, PHEONIX, ROSE TOGETHER FOREVER

Tala reached up and touched the necklace, the precious metal cool against his already cold skin. The slight indents of the words not recognizing in his mind due to the calluses on his fingertips. Tala then dropped his hand as if it was made of lead, it landed with a heavy, muffled thump on the bed. He turned his eyes back to the ceiling staring blankly at it once more, as if what had just transpired had not happened.

Reivin sighed sadly before standing and walk around to the window and leaned against the side of it watching the sun go down over the city. She felt Tala watching her, but didn't say a thing. Instead she pushed off the windowpane and walked over to her drawers and pulled out a pair of short black shorts and a purple tank top and some knickers. She glanced at Tala, seeing that he was still the way she had left him, and walked into the in-suit bathroom. She glanced around and saw a pair of boxers and some cloths in a pile by the bath tub and she sighed. Of all the people she had to room with it had to be a former friend turned cybernetic and a slob at that. Rolling her eyes Reivin went and pushed his cloths into a basket on the floor and tossed his borrowed cloths in too as she striped down to her undergarments.

Reivin leaned into the bathtub/shower and started it up trying to get it to the perfect temperature before taking off her bra and knickers. She stepped in and relished at the feel of the pounding water on her back. Just standing there seemed to relax many of the tensions that had built up over the last few days. Grabbing some shampoo she lathered her hair and then started to run soap along her body. As she rinsed she let her mind slip into the past, memories that are best left alone.

-------

Tara walked into room 24 behind Micha. It was basically plain at that moment. Two twin beds sat on either side of the room and a couple of dressers, a TV, a table with chairs, and then a door that she guessed lead to the bathroom. A large, walk-in closet was also included in the room package. Tara's bags were sitting on the floor next to several rain bowed colored ones with many bags and pins all over them. Tara walked over and placed one of her bags on the bed closest to the big bay windows that led to a huge balcony that had a table and sun chairs on it, over looking the pool and garden.

Micha went and took the other bed and started taking things out of her bag including a plushy of Tohma Seguchi and placing it lovingly on the bed. The moment Tara saw it she squealed and turned fan girl on the unsuspecting American.

"Oh my Ra! Its a Tohma Seguchi of the band Nittle Grasper plushy!!!!!" She ran over and carefully picked it up and looked at it with adoring eyes. She handled it gently as if it was made of glass or porcelain. She admired the detail and stitching, loving every bit of the plushy.

"Oh! You know about Tohma? That is simply wonderful! I knew I would like you." Micha exclaimed as she gathered next to Tara and they quickly went fan girl together and started to talk about all the wonders of him. ((A/N Dude! What is so great about the guy? Can someone just tell me that?))

-------

Reivin was sitting in the corner of the shower, water plummeting over her body. Her mind trapped in memories of a past that seems to not be real now. The water was scolding hot causing her pale skin to take a rosy pink colour to it. Her hair stuck to her face, neck, back, and breasts.

Bryan opened the door to the bathroom after telling Tala that Mr. Dickenson was requiring the teams to be in the dinning hall for a group meal. Steam rolled out hitting him straight in the face. He walked cautiously in and pulled the curtain back from the shower, a looked down at Reivin's crouched figure. "Reivin? Come on, we need to get down to the dinning hall. The old coot wants the preformed teams there altogether." He said, trying to scare the girl too much. His efforts were in vain though.

Reivin jolted when she heard someone's voice. She looked up and saw Bryan looking down at her. She let an out a scream. "BRYAN!!!!! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"

------

Tara and Micha stopped outside of Reivin and Tala's room, where everyone else was standing. Tara noticed that Bryan wasn't there. "Hey, where is Bryan?" She asked Ian who was standing next to her with a smug smile on his face.

"He had to go tell Tala and Reivin about the dinner. And Reivin was showering." Ian said the smug look getting deeper. "We drew straws, and he lost."

Tara gasped. "How mean! She isn't that bad!" She glared at the short teen, her hands flying to her hips. Ian just looked up and shrugged. Just at that moment a scream was heard.

"BRYAN!!!!! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOOOUUUUUTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!"

Next Bryan came stumbling out the door, soaking wet with a slap mark on his left check and what looked like a forming black eye, and a busted lip. He glared at Ian who was laughing his head off, and at Spencer who was silently laughing. He glanced at Kai who had a look of mirth in his eyes before huffing and going back to his room to change into some dry cloths and try and get the rose smelling bath gel off his face.

Bella snickered at her brother's predicament, which earned her a glare from him as he stalked off. Rogue eyed the door, waiting for her brother and/or Reivin to come out and say "Surprise!" Rogue may not be terribly fond of her brother, but she really missed him, and didn't like seeing him the way he was. Micha shrugged and turned to Tara and they started up their conversation once again of Tohma and Nittle Grasper.

Reivin walked out of the room a few minutes later, just as Bryan was returning, her hair still wet and clinging to her face. She sent a death glare at Bryan and then Kai before walking over to Tara. "Hey, s'up?" Reivin asked.

Tara looked up at the older girl. "Nothing. We were waiting for you and Tala so we could all go to Mr. Dickenson's dinner thing, but now it just Tala we are waiting on." Tara then bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet. "Oh! Why didn't you tell me that Micha is a Nittle Grasper fan and that she loves Tohma Seguchi as much as me?"

Reivin shrugged. "I dunno. Most likely because I was trying to forget about her obsession, and coincidently yours." Reivin smirked at the glare Tara sent her way, and at Micha's angered face. Before either girl could yell at Reivin Tala walked out, with a very very VERY sour look on his face. Micha took a step back and hid behind Tara. Everyone else, minus Tara and Micha, stood up straighter and waited for whatever was coming to come.

"Boris wants all of us at Hiwatari's warehouse tonight at midnight. No exceptions. He wants to talk to us all and meet Takara." Tala said, staring straight at the wall in front of him, before turning and sending a glare at Reivin when she opened her mouth to object. "NO exceptions."

Reivin snapped her mouth shut with an addible "snap" before hurrying down the hall before she did something she regretted. Bryan followed closely behind her. Just as Reivin reached the elevator he reached a hand out and turned Reivin around by her shoulder. "Hey, don't let it get to you. It's not him. We'll get him back." Bryan said softly so only Reivin could hear him.

Reivin looked up at the much taller male. His eyes were expressionless and guarded, remnants of what he had been through, but rebellion was also in his eyes. The corner of her mouth twitched. "You promise?" She asked softly looking straight into his pale eyes.

Bryan grunted before answering. "Yeah, I promise." A smirked creeped onto his face as everyone else come up to them and they waited for the elevator to take them down. When it did come they all went it, it seemed a really small once Spencer and finally entered. Reivin stood with her back to Kai chest and Tala standing mostly in front of her. Tara was at her side with Ian in front of her and Bryan behind her. Reivin couldn't see where anyone else was because Spencer's tall, broad form was standing next to Tara.

------

As everyone entered the ballroom that had been transformed into a dinning hall for the Beybladers everyone noticed that Tyson was already there. Reivin and Tara both winced at his loud voice that echoed through the room. Reivin and Tara both dropped to behind the group as they wound their way to an empty table. Tara looked at all the groups gathered there, at one table they passed there was a group of Neko-jin's, or at least Tara thought they were. They looked a lot like the people in the village that Reivin took them too. The only girl at the table was nearly completely pink. Tara shuddered.

Tyson occupied the next table and his group, but there were some additions, a girl in sluttish cloths, and a short kid with a scar on his forehead. Also an old man with a kendo stick, and a guy with grey-ish hair. Tara stepped on the other side of Ian to avoid the old man.

Then there was a table with a bunch of, what Tara guessed, rich guys. A guy with purple hair, one with red, one with green, and one with blonde. Tara watched as the blonde reached out and grouped Bella before she turned around and yelled "Enrique!" A card on their table said "Majestics", Tara guessed that was the name of their team.

Next was a table with a blonde haired guy that reminded Tara somewhat of Marik from Yu-Gi-Oh. There was a pink haired chick, a grey haired guy, and a really burly guy with dreads.

Sitting right behind the blonde talking to him was a guy with red hair and a girl that looked almost exactly like him sitting next to them.

The table next to them contained a team that Tara had seen once when she went to the states to see some family. The All Starz. The whole team was there, even Eddie.

There were a couple other teams, but Tara didn't get a chance to look at them for they had reached the table that said "Demolitions" on it. Once everyone was seated Mr. Dickenson got up from his table and walked to the microphone at the head of the room. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thank you all for coming. A few of you know already what is going on with the tournament, but for most of the teams that just came here, I'll say it again. The first part of this advent, the part you originally came for, is no more. There is a new and by far the greatest World Tournament in its stead. The rules are different for this one than any other tournament any of us have seen yet. There are to be six members per team, three boys and three girls. The teams are mostly of mixes of already existing teams. One of them has already been formed. Would the Demolitions please stand up." Mr. Dickenson ended looking at Tara's table. Tala, Reivin, Kai, Brooklyn, Micha, and Tara stood up so everyone could see them. Then they all sat down so Mr. D could go on. "Other teams will be formed according to your stats so that the team plays out on your strengths and weaknesses. The next few days will be the selections and creations of these teams. After they have been decided along with the captain and name a list will be sent to each team for them to know. The details of the tournament will be disclosed as the time grows closer. Have an excellent feast, and do…"

Before Mr. D could finish his speech the doors of the hall burst open. A girl came running into the room, she had wedge cut blonde hair that spiked in the back and had bright blue streaks. She smiled brightly at every and waved slightly before she announced, "Sorry I'm late! I got lost." A few people chuckled and Spencer glowered at the girl, which intensified as she came to were the sandy haired guy, that his team called Miguel, was sitting and she gave him a hug before going and sitting with the Tyson's team, next to Rei.

"As I was saying, do mingle with the other teams, and be nice! ALL of you." Mr. D looked pointedly at the Demolitions table, the Majestics, and the BBA Revolutions tables. After he sat down the waitresses came in with food for everyone. A variety of foods from all around the world were placed in front of them. There was mild chatter while everyone ate, and many loud comments on Tyson's atrocious eating habits. Tara glanced at everyone at her table. Most of them where silent. Micha was talking with Emily from the All Starz that was at the table next to them. Michael, who Tara remembered meeting when she was taken by her cousin to meet the team in person, sent a glare at everyone that was part of the Blitzkrieg Boys every few minutes.

Finally after everyone had finished eating the plates where cleared and most of the bladers got up and started to talk with other bladers that they knew and got along with. Rei went straight to the table were the other Neko-jin's were and was assaulted by the pink chick. Max went to the All Starz table and received a hug from Emily before they started chatting. Most of those sitting at the Demolitions table either just sat there talking amongst them or went to the refreshments table. No one really came to talk to any of them.

Reivin turned to Tara. "Do you want to know about the other base teams?" She asked, seeing nothing else to do and most receiving glares from most of the people. Tara nodded her head and looked around again. "Okay."

Reivin pointed at the Neko-jin's table with a flick of her wrist. "Those are the White Tigers. I believe there name has evolved to White Tiger X now, I would have to ask someone. Any ways, they are all Neko-jin's from the village we visited before coming here. The guy with the vest and black hair is Lee Wong. The annoying pink chick is his younger sister Mariah Wong. The short one is Kevin, and the big one stuffing his face is Gary. Rei, you met him at the hospital with the BladeBreakers, is originally from that team."

Tara nodded. She did see similarities between all of them in that team, the ears and eyes, and the teeth. She looked over at the team with the sandy haired guy when Reivin gestured at them.

"That Barthez Battalion. They are also a BioVolt team. They are more about showy-ness and class then anything else, that's what Boris wanted from them. The leader is Miguel Lavalier, he's from Egypt ((A/N he is probably from Spain but I like it if he is Egyptian)). I think he looks kinda like Marik Ishtar." Tara nodded in agreement at that statement. "The girl next to him is Mathilda. She is annoying and hella short. Her voice will eventually drive you to nearly killing her. The silver haired guy is Claude. I don't know anything about him, other than he has a temper and is somewhat sensitive guy behind that mask. The other one, the big one, is Aaron." Tara looked over the team, her eyes rested on Miguel, he looked rather kind. Unlike most of the people she had seen so far that were part of BioVolt.

Reivin nodded her head at the Majestics. "My first warning about the Majestics is stay away from Enrique Giancarlo and if you are near him keep alert. Enrique is the blonde, he is a player if I've ever seen one he's, from Italy. The big guy next to him with the purple hair is Robert Jurgen. He has an ego around him the size of Eurasia. He's from England. The red head is Johnny McGregor. He's a scott. Short tempered and all. The shy one with green hair is Oliver Polanski. He's from France and none of us is sure if he is gay or not. The whole lot of that team are royalties and so are their bitbeasts." Tara giggled when Reivin made the comment about Oliver and looked the team over. The only friendly face she saw was Oliver.

Reivin skipped over the All Starz and pointed at the team to two. "Their team is called F-Dynasty. But their twins. Julia and Raul Fernandez. They are from Spain I believe. They're couch is a hotshot guy with blonde hair and a rose who I am completely convinced is gay. I think I saw him checking out Kai and Tala at the last tournament too." Tara couldn't help but burst out laughing at that one.

Reivin pointed at another team. "That's the Justice Five of BEGA. They were part of a side group of BIOvolt. Brooklyn used to be on that team. He sliced Kai up in to shreds during that whole fiasco. I still feel uneasy about him, there is something not right about the guy. The one with long grey hair, that's Garland. His old family is full of hotshot athletes. That's why he joined BEGA, to go pro. He's the one that put Tala in a coma for a long time. The blue haired chick I'm sure you've seen around." Reivin quoted with her hands, "The hottest singing sensation out" before she smirked, "Is Ming-Ming. More annoying then Mariah, and defiantly needs to be killed. The big dark skinned guy is Crusher. Don't know anything about him other then he is really really dense. And the guy with orange/yellow hair and the mask is Mystel. I know he is a friend of Rei's but not much else. The guy leaves me a little edgy, just something about him doesn't fit right." Tara looked at the team. All of them gave off weird auras. Tara could easily tell that they were like Brooklyn, in some senses.

"The next table is the last of the ones I know. It's made up of a team and some miscellaneous bladers actually. The team is the Saint Shields. The captain is the short guy with black hair and a red streak. That's Ozuma. The blue haired chick is Miriam. She is okay actually, a bit loud at times and highly opinionated, but she okay. The green haired kid is her little brother Joseph. I don't know a person, other than Tyson, that doesn't get along with the kid. Even Kai is okay with him, most of the time. The big blonde is Dunga. And his brain is filled with dung, cause that's about how smart he is, he couldn't blade his way out of a wet paper bag." Reivin and Tara laughed at this. "The kid with blue hair, well he ain't human. He's actually and android and didn't know it until about a year or so ago. He's Zeo Zagart ((A/N that is his "fathers" name, I don't know if it's a last name or not…)). I'm nearly positive you will really like him. He's got a major innocent streak. But he's a mean blader. The other two are King and Queen. I don't know if they are siblings or lovers or what. They are beyblading pirates, or at least that is what some call them. They battle you unfairly and destroy your blade and steal parts."

Tara's eyebrows shot up. '_Beyblading pirates? Wow. I only thought they were at sea.'_

'_**No Mistress, they are amongst the bladers too.'**_

Tara's eyes widened. "Wha-what? Reivin did you just call me "Mistress" after changing your voice?" Tara looked right at Reivin. Who just shook her head, a light of amusement in her eyes once she realized what Tara had experienced.

'_**No Mistress. It is I, Terran, your Bitbeastt.'**_

Tara was calmed all of a sudden, it felt like something soft was brushing against her mind and soul. _You can speak?_ Tara felt what she guessed was a mental nod before a mental picture of Terran appeared in her minds eye. _What else can you do?_

'**_I can become corporeal'. _**Terran then added noting his master's confusion. '**_I can take a solid form and appear like a regular fox, or fox kit.'_**

Tara smiled before glancing at Reivin and everyone else. Reivin was watching the White Tiger X's group and everyone else wasn't paying attention. '_Can you please do it?'_ Tara saw Terran nod in her minds eye before he disappeared. A moment later there was an exclamation from a down the room saying "How cute!" Then there was a small, pure white, almost silver, fox sitting in Tara's lap looking up at her with its molten gold eyes. Tara gently touched the fox. "Terran?" The fox gave a canine grin to her before curling up in her lap happily.

"I see you finally found that they can become corporeal."

Tara jumped at the soft voice that sounded at her side. She looked over and saw Reivin, but her back was too her. "Uhm…yeah. He's so cute. Can he stay like this?"

Reivin still didn't turn around. "He can as long as he feels that he is not in danger of being found out. If he is wounded he will transform back to heal and regain energy, but they can stay out for a very long time."

"Oh." Tara said as she absently mindedly stroked the soft fur on Terran. She heard a deep growl and jumped. There standing next to Reivin was a large dog, or so it seemed from behind, that was pure snow white. Its hackles were raised, and the sound was coming from it. Tara watched as Reivin moved her hand and settled it gently on the head of the animal. It was then that Tara looked around and saw the other animals, she guessed they were the bitbeasts.

------

Reivin sat stilly watching what the White Tiger X's were doing. She was aware that Tara was finally speaking with her bitbeast. And she felt its presence the moment it made itself corporeal. Other bitbeast took this time to show themselves too, but not all of them. Reivin sensed, and saw out of the corner of her eye, that D'Aniu was standing at her side, looking like a very large artic wolf. At the White Tiger's table a pink feline was staring at them, its cold eyes challenging. D'Aniu let out a deep growl, her lips pulling back to reveal large, white, deadly, teeth.

Reivin heard the growl and saw the feline. She reached out and gently laid her hand on D'Aniu's head. "Hush girl. Galux isn't going to do anything." Soon after Reivin had said this D'Aniu quieted down. Instead she turned around and looked at Tara. She looked over the other girl with her mismatched eyes, one blue and the other a red-brown. A black collar was around her neck with a green gem hanging from it.

------

Tara jumped in surprise when D'Aniu turned and looked at her. She had one bright blue eye, nearly the color of Tala's, and a red-brown one. A beautiful collar hung around her neck. She was thin, very thin, her tail touched the ground and was very bushy. A shaggy mane that went down to her withers and her lower chest before becoming somewhat shorter and closer to her body. D'Aniu had a noticeable slope in her back from her withers to her croup. ((A/N the withers is where the neck and the top of the shoulders connect, the croup is the base of the tail)) Her ears were triangular and pricked as she regarded Tara and Terran. She walked up and sniffed noses with Terran before moving on to Bryan who sat next to Tara.

------

Reivin turned and watched as D'Aniu went and sniffed Terran. She knew immediately that D'Aniu was trying to make sure that all was safe near by. Reivin lifted her eyes and looked at Bryan, he had a large reddish-brown falcon perched on his shoulder. When the falcon saw D'Aniu it took flight and landed on her back with a small screech. Reivin's lips twitched before going still again. She watched as D'Aniu twisted her head and nosed the falcon gently. The falcon let out a screech.

"Falborg." Bryan said and held out his fist to the large falcon to hop onto. Once that was done D'Aniu gave a gentle lick at Bryan's bare fingers before going over to Ian who was sitting with a small Dragon lizard resting on his knee. D'Aniu sniffed the lizard and poked Ian's arm with her cold nose causing him to jump.

"D'Aniu! You pesky mutt. Don't do that. Your nose is freezing cold." Ian said as he gently rubbed his arm where D'Aniu had touched it before he patted her head. She gave a wolf grin before walking past Spencer he absent mindedly ran a hand over her from head to tail as she walked by, no bitbeast was at his side since he had a water based bitbeast, a whale.

Next was Micha. Angelus stood quietly at her side, appearing to be a miniature pony with odd colouring were his wings should be. D'Aniu opened her mouth in a grin, showing all her teeth before sniffing noses with Angelus and waging her tail, which thumped up against Kai's leg methodically. Micha poked her head under the table. "Hey Angelus, D'Aniu. Be good, try not to cause too much trouble this time you two, or Mr. D won't let you guys come out." She smiled and patted them on the head before taking up her conversation with Rogue again.

D'Aniu moved on from Wiley to Kai. She sat next to the stoic boy for a couple of minutes, but he never acknowledged her. With a "WooooOOOooo" she jumped onto his lap and sat on his legs. A gasp of surprise followed by a smirk came from Kai before D'Aniu started licking his face all over. "Hey girl, settle down." He put a hand on top of her muzzle and pushed her head down and wiped the wolf spittle off his face with his other hand. Dranzer sat on his shoulder looking somewhat like a large red tropical bird with huge trailing tail feathers. Dranzer "cooed" before flapped his wings in D'Aniu's face, leaving small red feathers all over the white wolfs fur.

With a wolfish grin D'Aniu jumped off Kai's lap and landed right onto Tala's. The force of the jump caused Tala's chair to tip backwards sending both boy and wolf tumbling to the ground in a heap. Everyone at the table with the exception of Tala, of course, let out chuckles of amusement at his predicament. "Gurof mutt." Tala growled as he tried to push D'Aniu off. But she would have none of it. She tried to push her way past his hands to get to his face, but Tala was stronger and quicker than her in that perspective. So she took on of his hands in her mouth and added pressure. Not enough to break of the skin, but she left impressions that would surly leave dark bruises for a while. Tala pulled his hand back from her grip and held it to his chest, this gave D'Aniu just enough room to get her head in next to his and start licking his face energetically. Once his face has been covered several times by her tongue D'Aniu let out a small "woof" and got off. Grinning at the teen before she went and sat next to Reivin and put her head on Reivin's knee, and let her eyes drift half closed as Reivin petted her head.

------

Tara's head snapped up and her hand stilled in petting Terran's silky fur when she heard a eardrum shattering scream echo through the hall. Mathilda stood on top of the table, flashing Miguel and everyone else near her in the process, screaming at the top of her lungs. Miguel was covering his ears, as was Claude, them being nearest to the screeching girl. Tara saw a flash of white and stood up with Terran in her arms, curious as to what it was she saw. But it had disappeared, only to reappear closer. Before Tara could focus her eyes on the white blur, it disappeared once again. This process repeated several times, annoying Tara, and causing more people to scream and/or leap onto their tables and chairs.

Tara smirked when she saw Mariah clutching to the table like a scared cat, Galux next to her hissing. Lee was standing with Galleon at his side. Galleon's black mane shook as he hissed and spat at something under the BBA Revolutions table, where Rei also was while visiting Tyson, Max was there too.

Tara narrowed her eyes and noticed ice blue eyes glowing in the darkness under the table, and a glint of white, almost like a fang. She glanced at Reivin and the other occupants of the table, to see their reactions. Reivin sat patting D'Aniu's head looking at the blue eyes, her face indifferent to the whole thing. Tala sat with no emotion showing at all. Drinking his drink, what ever it was. Rogue had a smirk on her face, her blue/violet eyes dancing with glee. Bryan just smirked and looked at the table, his eyes glinting with something that made Tara shiver, from what she was unclear. Spencer hadn't seemed to notice. He was looking at something in his lap. Ian was standing on his chair so he could see better, he had a smile on his face that made him look even younger than he was. Kai was leaning back in his chair, one ankle resting on his left knee, his arms crossed over his chest causing his muscles to bulge, and his eyes closed. Tara fought the urge to roll her eyes. Bella was glaring at Spencer, and not paying heed to the rest of the room. Brooklyn was looking at the silver haired male at the BBA Revolution table, the look on his face made Tara take an involuntary step back, it was full of lust, want, and something more…primal. It was scary actually.

Tara shifted her eyes back on the ice blue eyes. Everyone in the hall had silenced, watching the BBA Revolution table intently. A few sobs from the frightened people was all that was heard until a deep low growl erupted from seemingly no where. The table cloth of the table lifted and a large head of a very VERY large canine slowly appeared from below the table, lips pulled back in a snarl. Mariah's screams where renewed, and Mathilda started to cry.

-------

And this is the end of my rewriting. Finally. I feel much better about this now, its not what I exactly wanted but nothing can be perfect, sadly enough. I will update as soon as I can, but I have MANY other stories and a lot of school work. Plus my older sister is getting married soon. Also by editing this I was able to take out all unnecisary chapters and combine the short chapters into longer ones. Thus this went from 8 chapters of nonsense to 4 chapters of just story.


	5. Author's Note

I do apologize for the updates I have made. I deleted my YYH and YGO stories because I'm not sure what I was smoking when I wrote them . I came up with some pretty wacked up stuff when I was in high school, that's all I can say. Those are never to be looked at again. Though there may be a few YYH one-shots in the future, but they will not contain OC's, who I feel have bee my downfall. I just simply rarely write with them anymore.

As for my two Beyblade stories...there is a possibility I may update those. I'm not sure. Cвобода is in more danger than True Feelings for being discontinued, but it's all there. I'm not all that big into Anime anymore and its been a good three or so years since I last watched anything Beyblade. I've just lost the will to write that. Especially OC. I am going to try and finish True Feelings, but I don't know. I never actually had a view for where the story was going to go when I started it.

I am busy with college, raising a kid, showing dogs, and other things. I don't have all that much time to write, and when I do that doesn't mean my muse is with me.

What to expect: Something based off the show "Supernatural". One shots pertaining to: Saint Seiya, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Gilmore Girls, Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, Gundam 00, Bleach, and YuYu Hakusho.

Again, I'm sorry to anyone who's been following these. I will make an honest attempt to work more on True Feelings, but there is just no promise. My writing style has changed, I've changed, everything. And the drama of the stories keeps reminding me of…some unpleasant show on TV I can't think of at the moment.


End file.
